After You
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! Ketika aku datang dengan hati hampa dan kau seakan menawarkan banyak cinta untukku. Tapi masa lalu terus mengusik dan mengganggu perasaan ini, membuatku semakin ragu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat waktuku untuk memilih datang? /KaiSoo/KaiDo/HunHan/Exo Couple/Genderswitch/typo/OOC/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**After You**

 **Ooc, Genderswitch, Typo (s)**

 **Ranted : T**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Main Cast : Kyungsoo and Jongin**

 **Another cast :, Luhan, Yixing, Minseok, and Chanyeol. (other cast will appear on next chapter)**

 **.**

 **A little note from me : Cerita ini memiliki alur maju mundur dengan beberapa sudut pandang. Seperti cerita yang pernah saya buat sebelumnya. Setiap paragraf yang di cetak miring menandakan alur mundur atau flasback.**

 **.**

Musim semi datang membawa sinar matahari yang dinanti. Sebagian besar dari mereka tak ingin melewatkan bunga – bunga yang baru saja bermekaran, sinar matahari yang perlahan muncul dan Sakura cantik yang selalu di nanti.

Begitu pula dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dia jatuh cinta pada musim semi, dia selalu merindukan musim semi sepanjang tahun, berharap hari – hari menyenangkan itu akan segera datang.

Dulu Central Park menjadi salah satu tempat yang sering di kunjunginya, dari mulai untuk berolah raga, piknik, bersantai atau hanya sekedar membaca buku sambil menghabiskan makan siangnya di bawah pohon maple. Banyak hal yang dilakukannya di sana tapi sekarang wanita itu tak lagi tinggal di New York. Dia berada jauh dari negara kesayanganya, negara dimana dia dibesarkan.

Kini dia berada di Seoul, tempa dimana nama Do Kyungsoo itu didapatkan. Sesuatu membawanya harus kembali datang ke Seoul dan menetap di sini. Dulu-entah sudah berapa lama itu- Kyungsoo selalu mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya saat natal tiba, tinggal di Seoul untuk satu atau dua minggu sebelum kembali. Tapi semenjak kakek dan neneknya meninggal, Seoul perlahan terlupakan, dia hanya datang untuk berkunjung ke makam kakek dan neneknya. Hanya sebatas itu.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari sebuah rumah modern dua tingkat yang terlihat begitu hangat, didominasi oleh warna putih dengan beberapa aksen kayu pada pintu, jendela juga pada balkon di lantai dua. Di terasnnya yang cukup luas, diletakan dua buah kursi dengan sebuah meja bundar dari kaca. Taman depan rumahnya dipenuhi oleh hamparan rerumputan dan pohon – pohon yang membuat kesan rindang itu semakin terasa.

Dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang dibalut flatshoes berwarna mint, cocok sekali dengan dress yang digunakannya. Dia membawa sebuah slingbag dari Hermes berisikan dompet, ponsel, alat make up dan sebuah buku. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa – gesa saat memasuki mobil yang terparkir di samping rumah. Dalam hitungan detik mobil itu sudah melesat, ikut masuk ke dalam kemacetan jalanan kota Seoul pagi ini.

.

Jongin sedang menghadiri rapat untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain. Dia membahas banyak hal dan membicarakan keuntungan yang akan diperolehnya jika memang proyek ini berhasil. Dia selalu fokus, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius setiap kali menghadiri meeting.

Dia menghabiskan waktu berjam – jam di dalam sana sampai semua kesepakan diantara dua perusahaan itu selesai dibuat. Rekan bisnisnya sudah keluar terlebih dahulu sedangkan dia masih berada di dalam, menatap kaca besar yang menyajikan pemandangan sibuk kota Seoul. Dia sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya dan menghela nafas panjang menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi. Langit masih cerah, matahari sedang berada tepat di atas ubun – ubun namun dia sudah hampir kehabisan tenaganya.

Suara dering ponsel menghentikan lamunannya. Dia menatap layar datar yang sekarang menampilkan sebuah nama. Seulas senyum terlihat di bibirnya. Tenaga yang tadi sudah terkuras habis, entah kenapa seakan kembali datang saat sosok seorang wanita hinggap di benaknya. Dengan cepat dia menyambar ponsel itu.

" _Hallo my dear._ "

.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sampai seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Dia menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Luhan berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum manis. Seperti biasa Luhan terlihat begitu cantik walau dia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk mendandani wajahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana pagimu sayang?" tanya Luhan sambil mengedipkan mata. Wanita itu mengikat rambutnya asal dan mengambil sebuah apron yang tergantung di sisi kanan dapur, siap untuk bertempur. Kyungsoo lupa akan ponselnya dan menjejalkan benda itu kembali ke dalam saku. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan, mengikat rambutnya dan menggunakan apron.

Mereka berdua sahabat lama, walau jarak antara New York dan Beijing cukup jauh- _well…_ memang jauh sekali, namun tak berarti mereka tidak bisa menjadi sahabat baik. Keduanya selalu bertemu setiap natal tiba, berkumpul di Seoul dan melepas rindu sambil membagi banyak cerita dalam tawa dan canda.

Kedua wanita itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul-walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk menetap di sana- dan membuat sebuah café yang menyajikan berbagai macampastry. Melihat keduanya benar – benar jago membuat kudapan yang menggirukan. Berbagai rencana disusun untuk membuat café ini, dari mulai interior sampai sebuah nama, dan Kyungsoo menyarankan _Clair de Lune_ yang berarti Moonlight dalam bahasa prancis untuk menjadi nama café mereka, dan Luhan dengan mudah menyetujuinya.

Sebenarnya ada dua lagi teman mereka yang bertugas menjaga kasir dan waiters, Minseok dan Yixing. Tapi sepertinya kedua orang itu sedikit terlambat hari ini.

Kyungsoo sudah siap membuat maccaron dengan berbagai macam rasa sedangkan Luhan bertugas membuat cookies yang biasa di taruh di toples – toples untuk dipajang di etalase.

Lima belas menit kemudian Minseok datang, wanita itu dengan cepat membereskan café, mengelap semua meja dan memastikan tak ada debu yang tertinggal. Yixing datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Meminta maaf karena dia bangun terlambat hari ini, temannya yang satu itu akan terus menggumamkan kata maaf dan tidak berhenti merasa bersalah karena datang terlambat. Yixing memang menggemaskan.

Semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing – masing. Tawa yang tadi singgal di antara percakapan mereka tiba – tiba menguap saat semua orang sudah fokus dengan pekerjaanya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan terlihat tekun dalam membuat adonan, sedangkan Minseok masih sibuk membereskan café sambil menurun – nurunkan kursi untuk pengunjung yang ingin mencicipi makanan mereka di sana, sedangkan Yixing sibuk menata cookies, maccaron dan cupcake agar memenuhi etalase café.

Setelah semua selesai, Minseok membalik papan _close_ menjadi _open_. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita masuk untuk membeli _role cake_ , disusul dengan pengunjung lainnya dan terus seperti itu sampai siang tiba. Mereka semua benar – benar sibuk hari ini. Para pelanggan datang membanjiri café tanpa henti membuat ke empat orang itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk istirahat.

Saat sore tiba pintu sudah di tutup dan papan _open_ kembali menjadi _close_. Ke empat wanita itu kini duduk di kursi sambil menghela nafas panjang. Menatap satu sama lain yang seakan kehabisan tenaga.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan libur untuk esok hari?" keluh Luhan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Celemek yang dia pakai berubah menjadi kotor dengan berbagai macam noda terdapat di sana, tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Kyungsoo. Sedangkan seragam khas _Clair de Lune_ yang di pakai Minseok dan Yixing seakan dibanjiri keringat lengket.

"Musim semi baru saja datang Lu, musim panas masih menanti. Kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja." Ujar Minseok yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka memiliki banyak waktu untuk membereskan café sebelum kembali ke rumah masing – masing.

Namun seakan mengulur waktu, ke empat wanita itu masih tetap duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke sebuah meja bundar dari kayu yang mengkilap dengan beberpa cake dan cookies di atasnya. Membahas berbagai macam hal dan tertawa di sela – sela lelah yang mendera tubuh mereka. Rasa lelah itu memang terbayar dengan semua pujian dan senyum puas dari pada pelanggan yang datang ke café mereka hari ini.

"Jadi kapan kita akan mulai membereskannya?" Tanya Yixing sambil bangkit dari kursi, namun ke tiga temannya kembali mengeluh dan menarik wanita itu untuk kembali duduk.

"Sejujurnya, kita bisa membereskan semua ini besok hari. Kau tidak usah terburu – buru. Lagi pula tidak ada yang menunggumu di rumah." Ejek Luhan, membuahkan tawa dari kedua teman lainnya. Yixing menghela nafas panjang, berpura – pura marah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo." Tambah Minseok membuat orang yang disebutnya itu menatapnya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan kembali meregangkan badan.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang dibicarakan?" gerutunya.

"Karena diantara kita hanya dirimu yang di nanti untuk cepat pulang." Timpal Minseok membuat semua temannya tertawa. Kyungsoo hanya mendelik tajam padanya.

"Kau pikir Cimi, tidak menunggumu huh?"

" _Well…_ ternyata hanya seekor anjing yang menungguku di rumah." Hela Minseok memasang wajah sedih yang terlihat menggelikan di mata Kyungsoo.

"Dan mereka menunggu kalian hanya untuk sepiring makan malam." timpal Yixing sambil tertawa geli dan memegang perutnya. Luhan ikut menertawakan mereka berdua, seakan hal yang baru saja di katakan Yixing adalah lelucon paling lucu yang pernah didengarnya. Minseok dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama dua orang teman mereka lainnya.

Dan sore hari mereka di habiskan dengan mengobrol sambil menyantap bebetapa cookies dan cake yang masih tersisa sambil membicarakan banyak hal, kebanyakan dari mereka saling mengejek dan menyindir satu sama lain, namun pada akhirnya mereka selalu tertawa bersama.

Mereka pulang saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Kyungsoo melempar tas ke jok di sampingnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menarik pedal dan melajukan mobil, dia tidak mencoba untuk mempercepat laju kendaraannya, seakan mengulur waktu menikmati jalanan malam kota Seoul. Dua puluh menit kemudian dia sampai di depan rumah.

Rumahnya terlihat gelap menandakan tidak ada siapapun di dalammnya. Dia sudah tau, dia sudah terbiasa. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil dengan langkah sedikit gontai. Masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyalakan semua lampu yang ada. Berjalan menuju pantry untuk mengambil segelas air.

Dia mendudukan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di kursi bundar yang menghadap ke pantry dan meminum airnya dengan sekali tegak. Dia bisa saja jatuh tertidur dengan mudahnya namun dia harus memasak untuk makan malam. Bukan untuk dirinya, tentu saja karena perutnya sudah penuh dengan berbagai jenis kudapan. Melainkan seseorang, seseorang yang tinggal di sana….

 _Bersamanya._

.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang saat semua dokumen selesai. Pakaiannya sudah kusut di beberapa bagian dan dasi yang melikar di lehernya sudah pergi entah kemana. Dia menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan terkejut saat jam itu menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Dia bergegas membawa tas dan menjejalkan ponsel dengan beberapa dokumen ke dalamnya sebelum melesat pergi. Pegawai yang lainnya sudah pulang sedari tadi, kantornya sudah mulai sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang kerja lembur.

Dia pergi ke tempat parkir dan masuk ke dalam mobil, melemparkan tasnya begitu saja dan dengan segera melesat pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan dia baru sadar kalau perutnya keroncongan, dia tidak bisa mengingat apakah tadi siang dia sempat pergi untuk makan atau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, dia sampai di depan rumahnya. Sebuah mobil berwarna merah terparkir dengan apik di sana. Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil bercat merah itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa dia masuk ke dalam rumah menggunakan kuncinya sendiri.

Saat masuk ke dalam, cahaya lampu dari ruang tamu langsung menyapa retina matanya. Dia menatap sekeliling dan tak menemukan siapapun.

 _Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur._

Jongin hendak pergi ke kamarnya saat dia melihat seseorang tertidur di meja makan dengan tangan yang dijadikan bantal. Rambutnya diikat sedikit berantakan dan sebuah apron masih dikenakannya. Jongin berjalan dan menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo." Bisiknya sedikit ragu.

Wanita itu bergerak saat namanya di panggil. Jongin menyentuh pundaknya dan saat itulah mata mereka bertemu. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana mata itu berubah melebar, terkejut dan dengan cepat wanita itu menegakan tubuhnya. Reaksi spontan Kyungsoo membuahkan kekehan pelan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo gelagapan sambil menundukan wajahnya dan mengucek mata beberapa kali sebelum kembali mendongak menatapnya. Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menatap makanan yang dihidangkan di meja.

"Aku baru saja datang dan terkejut saat melihatmu tertidur di meja. Aku kira kau pingsan atau semacamnya." canda pria itu sambil terkekeh.

" _Well…_ tadinya aku sedang memeriksa pengeluaran café tapi yah… aku berakhir dengan tertidur di meja makan." Jelas Kyungsoo sedikit terbata – bata. "Kau mau aku menghangatkan makananmu sementara kau berganti baju?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Tapi Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil sambil berlalu.

.

Kyungsoo merasa bodoh karena bisa tertidur di meja makan, dia menggerutu dalam hati sambil menghangatkan makanan yang tadi sempat dimasaknya. Dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup dengan perlahan. Derap langkah berat dari Jongin seakan menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah yang sepi. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana Jongin yang menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di atasnya, menunggu dia untuk kembali menghidangkan makan malamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah menyajikan masakannya di hadapan Jongin. Menu malam ini adalah kentang tumbuk, sosis, brokoli dan telur, benar - benar menu makan malam khas orang barat. Dia selalu membuat masakan yang sama saat masih berada di New York. Jongin seakan membeku menatap masakannya, dia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan masakannya, entah apa itu.

"Kau tidak suka? Aku bisa-"

"Kau merindukan New York, bukan?" sela pria itu sambil menatapnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Otaknya seakan berubah menjadi sangat lambat dan semua kata yang ingin diucapkannya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Tapi detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah bisa kembali mengendalikan diri. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Selamat malam Jongin." Ujarnya hendak berlalu menuju kamar, menghindari tatapan pria itu yang seakan langkahnya terhenti saat tangan besar Jongin menggengam pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan berharap kalau pria itu tidak kembali menanyakan hal yang sama, namun apa yang didengarnya membuat dia sangat terkejut.

"Mau menemaniku makan malam?"

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menolak dan lebih memilih untuk tidur, dia juga memiliki alasan untuk menolak karena seluruh badannya yang benar – benar lemas. Tapi tubuhnya seakan menolak dan memilih untuk mengangguk, menuruti pria di sampingnya itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin tersenyum dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Setiap kali dia melihat bagaimana masakannya masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin, setiap kali itu juga dia berdoa agar tidak mengecewakannya. Berharap kalau masakannya bisa diterima dan tidak membuat pria itu kembali memutahkannya.

"Aku benar – benar harus mengakui kalau kau pintar memasak." Ujarnya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Kyungsoo merasa lega mendegar pujian itu.

Untuk sesaat kehenigan menghampiri mereka, hanya suara denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Kyungsoo sibuk memeriksa pemasukan dan pengeluaran yang dikirimkan Yixing ke emailnya.

"Bagaimana _Cleir- I'm sorry what is that_?" tanya Jongin sedikit mengejutkannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Clair de Lune, apa kau pikir aku harus mengganti namanya? Sepertinya Clair de Lune terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan."

"Tidak, sungguh. Hanya aku yang tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Sungguh, kau tidak perlu menggantinya."

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin. Jongin mengangguk dan kembali menyantap makan malamnya.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Clair de Lune?" tanyanya dan kini Jongin bisa mengucapkan nama itu dengan benar membuat Kyungsoo memberikan senyumannya.

"Baik, karena musim semi yang baru datang kita selalu kebanjiran banyak pelanggan. Kita bahkan tidak bisa berhenti untuk sekedar mengambil nafas." Candanya.

"Harusnya tadi aku membiarkanmu tidur bukan menahanmu di sini." Ujar Jongin terlihat menyesal. Kyungsoo langsung mengibaskan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Jongin hanya membalasnnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia kembali melanjutkan makan malannya dengan tenang, kadang mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untuk membunuh kesunyian yang selalu datang. Membicarakan beberapa hal sepele sampai akhirnya makan malamnya habis.

"Biar aku membereskannya." Kyungsoo langsung meraih piring dari tangan Jongin dan membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci. Namun saat dia kembali, dia tak menyangka Jongin masih duduk di meja makan seakan menunggunya. Pria itu tersenyum canggung dan bangkit dari kursi.

"Selamat malam." ujarnya pelan.

"Malam." jawab Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, kemudian dia melihat Jongin berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementar dirinya hanya tersenyum dan naik ke lantai dua, bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

 **1 tahun lalu.**

 _Kyungsoo menetap di New York semenjak usianya lima tahun membuat dia merasa New York sudah menjadi rumahnya. Dia tau bagaimana seluk beluk kota New York yang seakan tidak pernah tidur ini. Dia menikmati bagaimana rasanya menjadi salah satu warga New York. Kota modern itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya._

 _Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan-sahabatnya itu sedang berlibur di New York dan akan tinggal di sana untuk beberapa lama. Melepas rindu dengan sahabat yang lama tak berjumpa sambil mencuci mata dengan meriahnya kota New York. Keduanya memutuskan untuk bersantai dan meminum teh di Tea Bar yang berlokasi di 1631 Palisade Ave. Front Lee New Jersey._

 _Salah satu tempat yang di pilih Kyungsoo untuk minum teh atau saat dia rindu bagaimana rasanya rice wine ala Korea, karena di tempat dengan bentuk kotak dan atap datar inilah dia bisa kembali merasakannya._

" _Kapan terakhir kali kita hang out berdua?" tanya Luhan sambil menghirup aroma melati yang menguar dari cangkir tehnya._

" _Aku bahkan tidak ingat. Musim panas tahun lalu? Saat aku mengunjungimu di Beijing? Entahlah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput tehnya. Dia memotong sedikit Red Velvet Lava Cake dengan sendoknya dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Matanya sedikit membelalak saat merasakan rasa manis yang menggiurkan menyapa mulutnya._

" _Enak?" tanya Luhan saat melihat ekspresinya. Dia hanya menganculkan jempol sebagai jawaban. Luhan ikut mencobanya dan Kyungsoo langsung tau kalau Luhan menyukai cake itu, melihat bagaimana dia mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama sepertinya._

" _Tapi aku yakin kita bisa membuatnya lebih baik." Bisik Luhan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan kembali menyesap tehnya._

" _Tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa masakan kita." Timpal Kyungsoo membuat kedua sahabat itu tertawa bersamaan._

" _Pastikan suatu hari nanti kita akan membuka sebuah café-tak usah besar dan megah tapi nyaman dengan sedikit aksen modern. Kita berdua menjadi koki dan membuat banyak cookies." ujar Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar – binar._

 _Mereka menghabiskan hari dengan mengobrol, memesan berbagai macam kudapan dan terus menerus mengulur waktu, mengabaikan hari yang terus bergulir dan langit yang semakin gelap. Sulit sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbagi cerita seperti ini. Jarak dan kesibukan benar – benar mengekang mereka dalam sebuah ruang sempit yang membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak._

" _Jadi apa sudah ada seseorang semenjak Jamie?" Goda Luhan saat mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Times Square. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan dan merangkul tangan Luhan sambil menghela nafas panjang._

" _Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencari pasangan. Masih banyak yang perlu aku lakukan." Desah Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, menembus kerumunan orang yang berlalu – lalang memenuhi jalanan Times Square. Ingatannya tiba – tiba saja melayang pada dua tahun lalu saat dia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria dengan mata hijau cerah bernama Jamie. Namun kisah mereka sudah usai, Jamie memilih wanita lain dari pada dirinya. Ya, pria itu selingkuh dan bla bla bla dengan berbagai alasan pria itu datang dan meminta maaf tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk melepaskannnya, karena tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan pria yang suka melirik wanita lain._

" _Kau tidak trauma atau semacamnya,kan?" tanya Luhan terlihat khawatir saat menatapnya. Kyungsoo tertawa lepas dan memukul pelan sahabatnya itu._

" _Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku menjadi gila karna pria seperti itu?" ujar Kyungsoo di sela – sela tawanya._

 _Kedua orang itu terus menjejakan stileto mereka menuruni tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Masih mengobrol banyak hal, kebanyakan tentang pria dan Luhan menoceh tentang seorang pria yang ditemuinya saat dia tak sengaja berjalan – jalan pusat kota Beijing. Kyungsoo mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya itu sambil sesekali menimpal dan tertawa bersama. Dan kedua orang itu terus tertawa tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi pada hari selanjutnya. Masalah apa yang akan menimpa salah satu diantara mereka._

.

.

.

Suara alarm yang membuat dia terbangun dari mimpinya. Sebuah mimpi indah yang tak bisa diingatnya sama sekali. Begitulah sebuah mimpi bekerja, saat kau terbangun kau akan lupa apa yang kau mimpikan. Kyungsoo sedikit jengkel karena dia tak bisa mengingat mimpinya, tapi dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menggerutu saat jam menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Dia terlambat bangun, lagi.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyingkirkan selimutnya dan memakai sandal rumahan dengan kepala kelinci yang lucu di depannya. Dia sedikit berlari keluar dan menuruni tangga tergesa – gesa dan dengan cepat menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi.

Dia memikirkan sesuatu yang cepat, dua buah telur, roti bakar, bacon dan segela susu. Dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memasak sesuatu yang lebih rumit. Suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah terdengar mendekat. Jongin sudah bangun dan dia belum selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Pagi." sapa pria itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menengok ke belakang. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak terkejut melihat Jongin sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap pergi ke kantor.

"Pagi." sapanya singkat dan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. "Maaf, aku terlambat bangun dan…" Kyungsoo mendesah nafas pendek dan menaruh telurnya di atas piring.

"Tidak apa, aku masih memiliki waktu. Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa menghukumku jika aku terlambat." Candanya sambil duduk di kursi.

"Kau benar. Tapi mereka akan menghukumku jika akan datang terlambat." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menata masakannya sebelum membawanya pada Jongin. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin tersenyum saat dia meletakan piring dihadapannya.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu jika kau mau," Tawar Jongin sambil meraih garpu dan pisaunya. Kyungsoo hendak menolak karena jika Jongin mengantarnya itu berarti dia tidak bisa pulang dengan mobilnya. "Dan aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Tambahnya sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menyela. Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." selanya lagi. "Aku sudah berjanji padamu, bukan?"

 _Oh…_

Kyungsoo hampir saja salah mengartikan maksud pria itu. Tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Pastikan kita bertemu saat makan malam, tapi sebelumnya aku harus minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa berlama – lama."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang sedikit terkejut.

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana dengan Luhan."

"Luhan?" tanya Jongin tak yakin.

"Ya, dia menginginkanku untuk menemaninya ke-" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti sebelum kembali melirik Jongin sambil mendesah. "Entahlah. Aku benar – benar minta maaf."

"Oh," Jongin masih terlihat terkejut dengan hal itu. "Baiklah, jika memang begitu aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega.

"Trims." Ujarnya sambil berlari kecil menaiki tangga.

"Kau tidak akan sarapan?" seru Jongin saat dia sampai di lantai dua. Kyungsoo sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pria itu.

"Aku bisa sarapan di café." Serunya sebelum kembali berlari memasuki kamar dan menutupnya dengan rapat.

Dia berdiri di belakang pintu, menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup mata, jantungnya berderap dengan kencang, tak terkendali. Dia membuka mata dan menundukan wajahnya.

Dia baru saja berbohong dan dia tak mengerti kenapa harus melakukan hal itu.

.

Kyungsoo sudah sampai di cafénya. Dia memaksa Jongin untuk masuk karena dia memiliki beberapa makanan untuk dibawanya ke kantor-sebagai tanda terima kasih karena mengantarnya hari ini. Saat suara denting bel terdengar, dia bisa merasakan derap langkah Luhan yang sengaja dihentakan hendak keluar dari dapur. Dia bisa melihat Minseok dan Yixing yang tersenyum heran padanya.

"Demi Tuhan! DO KYUNGSOO! AKU-" namun tiba – tiba saja ucapan Luhan itu terhenti saat wanita itu keluar dari pintu dapur. Matanya terfokus pada dia, atau mungkin pada Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Wanita itu seakan berubah menjadi sebongkah es batu.

"Aku terlambat. Maafkan aku." Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum Luhan bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Air muka Luhan langsung berubah, dia menggelengkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan.

"Aku yang membuatnya terlambat, karena tadi dia harus membuat sarapan untukku. Jika ada yang patut disalahkan, mungkin aku orangnya." Ujar Jongin membuat kerutan di kening Luhan semakin mendalam. Tapi detik berikutnya wanita itu sudah bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dan tersenyum pada Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerlingkan matanya, melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan yang bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh, aku pikir dia terlambat bangun atau semacamnya." ujar Luhan sambil mengerlingkan matanya dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa kudapan yang tersisa. Dia menatanya dengan cepat dalam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau pastel yang cantik dengan tulisan _Clair de Lune_ di depannya.

Saat kembali dia melihat Luhan, Yixing dan Minseok sedang bercakap – cakap dengan Jongin. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, mereka-terutama Luhan- pasti akan mengatakan hal – hal aneh mengenai dirinya. Semua orang menatapnya saat dia kembali. Ketiga temannya menatapnya curiga sedangkan Jongin memberikannya senyuman tipis.

"Ini untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menemukan sachertorte yang kau inginkan, tapi mungkin aku bisa membawakannya nanti." Ujar Kyungsoo sambl memberikan kotak itu pada Jongin.

"Tidak apa, sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang atau aku akan terlambat untuk meeting." Ujarnya sambil berpamitan, Kyungsoo mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu dan berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat sebelum melihat mobil Jongin mengilang di perempatan jalan.

Saat dia berbalik ketiga temannya berdiri berjajar, menatapnya sambil menaikan alis. Dia tau ini akan menjadi hari panjang dengan jutaan pertanyaan yang akan menghujaminya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo malas sambil berlalu menuju dapur. Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang sedangkan Minseok dan Yixing kembali pada pekerjaanya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kau diantarkan oleh Jongin." Goda Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah nafas pendek sambil memakai apronnya.

"Lalu? Ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo malas sambil mengeluarkan coklat dari dalam lemari es. Dia bisa melihat Luhan menyeringai padanya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah saat kau diantarkan oleh suamimu sendiri."

 _Oh dear._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Here my new KAISOO FANFICTION! YOHOOOOOO! I wish I can post it as fast as I could, but I have to do some reaserch for this ff just I do when I wrote my previous ff, You're My London. So at last I can't post it that fast, but Thank God! Finaly I can finish this first chapter, hoping that I can update for next chapter that fast.**

 **But I'm not pretty sure I can update it that fast just like you want because I gonna be so busy this month until next month probably, I'm still not sure with my scadule. It's gonna be tighter that before. Bless me God!**

 **Well… thanks for reading my story, please give me some review, comment or critic or else (?) I'm so happy-very happy actually everytime I read a long review from you guys, I mean it's like give me some motivation and still awake until midnight to continue the story.**

 **So for the last please GIVE ME A LOT OF REVIEW AND LOVE ^^**

 **SEE YA,**

 **LOVE YA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIKARENAKAN KADANG FFN SULIT SEKALI UNTUK DI BUKA, JADI JIKA MEMANG FFN LAGI KUMAT AUTHOR NGEPOST CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA DI WATTPAD : LEEDONGHWA**

 **After You**

 **Ooc, Genderswitch, Typo (s)**

 **Ranted : T**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Main Cast : Kyungsoo and Jongin**

 **Another cast :, Luhan, Yixing, Minseok, and Chanyeol. (other cast will appear on next chapter)**

 **.**

 **A little note from me : Cerita ini memiliki alur maju mundur dengan beberapa sudut pandang. Seperti cerita yang pernah saya buat sebelumnya. Setiap paragraf yang di cetak miring menandakan alur mundur atau flasback.**

 **.**

 _Kyungsoo bangun karena suara teriakan dari kakaknya. Dia memanggil – manggil tak sabaran seakan baru saja terjadi kebakaran besar di rumahnya. Dia sampai di rumah tengah malam, karena berjalan – jalan bersama Luhan tanpa mengingat waktu dan sekarang masih pukul tujuh pagi, namun Chanyeol sudah membuat masalah. Dia merutuki kakaknya yang tinggi dan jelek itu sambil memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan dengan benar menuruni tangga._

" _Apa yang kau inginkan Chanyeol?!" seru Kyungsoo saat masih berjalan menuruni tangga._

" _Cepat turun dan makan sarapanmu, kemudian bersiap – siap kita akan pergi." Perintahnya seenak hati. Kyungsoo mendelik saat duduk di hadapan meja. Dia tidak menemukan ayah ibunya duduk di tempat biasa. Dia menatap pintu kamar orang tuanya yang tertutup rapat._

" _Where's mom and dad?" tanya Kyungsoo sambl menyuapkan rotinya._

" _Mereka pergi dan kita harus menyusul." Jawab Chanyeol memakan sarapannya dengan tegesa – gesa. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan heran, kakaknya tidak pernah tergesa – gesa dan terlihat gelisah seperti ini. Dia sadar sesuatu sedang terjadi._

 _Kyungsoo mengikuti kakaknya menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat dan kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Dia tidak akan banyak bertanya karena sepertinya Chanyeol juga tidak akan menjawab banyak. Dia terpaksa melewatkan kelasnnya hari ini dan memilih masuk ke dalam mobil sang kakak dan mengikutinya kemanapun itu._

 _Saat di perjalanan dia sadar kalau mereka sedang menuju kantor ayahnya. Okay, sesuatu terjadi di kantor ayahnya. Dia berharap apapun itu tidak seburuk apa yang dipikirkannya. Beberapa spekulasi memenuhi kepalanya dan Kyungsoo tidak mau melanjutkannya karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin ketautan._

" _Kyungsoo." Ujar Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunannya. Mereka sudah sampai di depan perusahaan ayahnya, gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang seakan membelah langit. Konstuksi bangunan menawan yang di bangun oleh salah satu arsitek terkenal New York. Tempat dimana ayah dan kakaknya berkutat sepanjang hari dengan tumpukan dokumen dan meeting yang membosankan._

 _Chanyeol menggandengnya masuk, terima kasih pada kakaknya yang mengerti kalau dia seakan ketakutan-well, dia memang ketakutan. Saat masuk beberapa orang menatap mereka seakan ada hal aneh di wajah mereka._

" _Ada apa?" Bisiknya tak tahan dengan semua rasa penasarannya._

" _Daddy mengatskan perusaan terancam bangkrut karena penurunan saham yang drastis." Bisik Chanyeol membuat lututnya seketika lemas. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya tidak memberi tahu masalah ini sama sekali? bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya di saat semua hampir saja terlambat?_

" _Tenang, daddy pasti memiliki jalan keluarnya." Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya dan berusaha menenangkan._

" _Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah lorong sepi. Kakaknya seakan ragu untuk menjawab. Chanyeol pasti tau banyak hal, mengingat dia sudah menjadi salah satu manager di perusahaan ini._

" _A couple of month." Ujarnya dengan sedikit cemas._

 _Beberapa bulan terdengar bukan sesuatu yang melegakan, ini sudah terjadi berbulan – bulan dan Kyungsoo tak tau separah apa masalah yang menimpa mereka kali ini. Dia kembali menggandeng tangan Chanyeol karena dia tak yakin bisa berjalan sendiri, kedua lututnya bergetar dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas._

 _Mereka sampai di lantai sepuluh, di mana kantor ayah mereka berada. Seorang sekretaris menyambut mereka dengan senyuman tipis. Walau tersenyum, dia bisa melihat wajah cemas, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol pagi ini._

 _Saat masuk ayah dan ibu mereka sedang duduk di sebuah sofa, kepala ayahnya di tundukan menghadap ke sebuah berkas yang dia sama sekali tak mau tau. Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri sang ibu yang hanya tersenyum padanya. Walau tak ada tangisan yang jatuh tapi dia bisa melihat wajah sedih sang ibu. Di sudut lain dia bisa melihat teman ayahnya sesama pengusaha tengah berpikir sambil memandang keluar jendela._

 _Dan mereka berada di sana selama berjam – jam mencari sebuah jalan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahnya. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol ikut memberikan ide yang bisa di pertimbangkan. Sampai akhirnya malam datang dan pembicaraan ini akan di lanjutkan besok. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk ikut terjun bekerja di kantor, membantu ayahnya dan mengambil cuti kuliah untuk sementara ini. Perusahaan ayahnya lebih penting. Menurutnya ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa dia ambil saat ini._

 _._

 _Belakangan ini Kyungsoo sibuk, dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk membalas pesan Luhan ataupun teman – teman lainnya, terlebih lagi untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan. Setiap hari dia bangun pagi untuk bersiap – siap pergi ke kantor dan harinya dihabiskan untuk menemani Chanyeol, menjadi asisten pribadi kakaknya itu. Saat malam menjelang, dia tidak bisa berkutik. Kasur menjadi landasan terakhirnya untuk melepas semua penat yang memenuhi kepalanya._

" _Kau butuh istirahat." Ujar Chanyeol sore itu._

 _Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Menunggu kakaknya memeriksa sebuah dokumen yang baru saja dikerjakannya._

" _Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenalimu belakangan ini." tutur Chanyeol sambil membaca dokumen di tangannya. "Kau telihat berbeda sekali. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kantung matamu yang semakin membesar." Lanjutnya sambil menutup dokumen itu dan kembali menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo._

" _Kau pikir begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo seakan tak bertenaga._

 _Sang kakak bangkit dari duduknya dan menuntun Kyungsoo untuk menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin yang ada di samping ruangan. Ya. Dia bisa melihat apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Rambut lusuh, mata sayu dengan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat sangat kentara, bibir kering dan pipinya yang seakan semakin tirus._

 _Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya sang kakak memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo membutuhkan pelukan itu._

" _Maafkan aku harus melibatkan adikku tercinta dalam hal seperti ini." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambutnya sayang. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang kakak._

" _Apa yang kau katakan? Aku yang ingin membantu kau dan daddy."_

 _Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya dan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Dia mengecup keningnya dan meremas pundaknya pelan._

" _Kau memang adik terbaik yang pernah ada. Bertahanlah lebih lama."_

 _Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Itu yang dia harapkan. Dia ingin bertahan selama mungkin, dia ingin membantu keluarganya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah saat kau diantarkan oleh suamimu sendiri."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk tak merespon apapun yang akan diucapkan oleh temannya itu. Tapi sayang Luhan tak semudah itu untuk diabaikan. Dia terus saja membuntuti Kyungsoo dan menggodanya.

"Berhentilah Lu. Kau benar – benar membuatku jengkel." Ujar Kyungsoo yang mulai kesal dengan celotehan Luhan. Namun temannya itu bukan berhenti tapi malah memberikan seringaiannya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya apa yang aku katakan salah?" tanya Luhan tanpa dosa. "Dia suamimu bukan?"

"Kapan aku menikah dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap sengit temannya itu. "Kapan aku menjadi istrinya?"

Luhan berdecak pinggang dan mengekorinya saat dia hendak membuka lemari es. Luhan terus menatapnya seakan menuntut untuk dibalas, wanita itu masih ingin membicarakan soal tadi.

"Baiklah apa yang kau mau?" tanya Kyungsoo seakan menyerah dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu menang kali ini. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menariknya ke luar dari dapur dan duduk di kursi yang baru saja dibersihkan Minseok.

"Apa yang kalian…"

"Kita akan buka sedikit terlambat hari ini. Minseok _my dear_ , bisakah kau membersihkan dapur sebentar? Yixing bisa membantumu."

Itu tanda bahwa Luhan ingin kedua orang itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas menatap dua orang yang hendak berjalan ke dapur itu. Minseok dan Yixing menatapnya sambil tersenyum menyemangati. Ya, kedua orang itu sudah tau apa yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Luhan.

Luhan sedari tadi duduk manis dihadapannya menunggu dia memulai cerita. Wanita itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun tapi kedua matanya terus menuntut dia agar memulai cerita sebelum Luhan meledak – ledak.

"Okay, jadi apa yang kau mau dengarkan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kau tau dia baru saja mengantarmu." Ujarnya terlihat begitu bersemangat, dia bahkan sampai mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak mengerti? Aku pikir dia memiliki perasaan padamu atau semacamnya." Cibir Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus pelan.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, juga pada Yixing dan Minseok."

"Tapi mungkin saja dia berubah, mungkin saja…."

"Apa?"

"Dia menyukaimu?"

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pelan. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jongin menyukainya sementara wanita itu sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dirinya dan Jongin.

"Kau tidak akan menarik kesimpulan seperti itu kalau kau mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi pagi." gumam Kyungsoo sambil menerawang ke depan. Ingatannya melayang pada pagi tadi, saat dia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin.

"Jongin ingin aku bertemu 'dia'." Gumam Kyungsoo lebih pelan.

"Dia? Dia siapa-" pertanyaan Luhan terhenti untuk sesaat. "Oh." Lanjutnya seakan kehilangan semangat. Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil tersenyum sayu.

"Sekarang apa kau masih bisa menganggap kalau dia tertarik padaku, hm?"

Luhan tak menjawab dia hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menelisik menatapnya. Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang memenuhi meja mereka. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Luhan masih menatapnya, menyelidik sesuatu. Dia tau, cepat atau lambat Luhan akan tau segalanya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan. Sahabatnya itu sudah mengenal dia dengan baik.

"Kau mau menemaniku pergi ke supermarket malam ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba – tiba.

"Hm?"

"Aku perlu membeli-"

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk lari bukan?" Bisik Luhan menyela ucapannya.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit Luhan bisa membongkar semuanya. Ini lebih cepat dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemas dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku tidak tinggal terlalu lama. Aku tidak ingin menganggu-"

"Atau kau tidak ingin melihatnya." Sela Luhan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sekali lagi. Luhan bisa membacanya dengan cepat. Temannya itu pernah mengatakan dia bagaikan sebuah buku yang terbuka. Benarkah? Kenapa Jongin seakan tak pernah bisa melihat apa yang ada dipikirannya?

"Sebaiknya kita membiarkan Minseok dan Yixing untuk kembali." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Namun saat dia masuk, Minseok dan Yixing sedang sibuk membuka lemari es dan mencicipi blueberry yang ada di sana. Saat sadar kalau mereka baru saja tertangkap basah, keduanya hanya tertawa dan membawa beberapa buah strobery sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

"Aku saja bahkan tak berani untuk memakannya!" Seru Kyungsoo mengejar kedua orang yang berusaha melarikan diri. Namun Luhan tiba – tiba saja berdiri di depan pintu menghadang keduanya.

"Kyungsoo bersumpah akan membunuhku kalau aku memakannya tapi kalian berdua…" Luhan seakan kehabisan kata – kata.

"Kita hanya mencicipinya satu." Ujar Yixing.

"Satu?" tanya Kyungsoo dibelakangnya yang sedang membuka lemari es untuk melihat apa saja yang dicuri oleh dua tikus raksasa itu.

"Well… dua mungkin?" tambah Minseok.

"Dua?!" tanya Kyungsoo menaikan suaranya.

"Atau mungkin beberapa?" tambah Minseok seakan kehilangan suaranya.

"Kalian menghabiskan setengah mangkuk!"

Luhan terkesiap dengan keras menarik perhatihan kedua orang itu. Dan detik berikutnya dia memukuli pantat Minseok dan Yixing berkali – kali, diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi bukannya meringis atau kesakitan, Yixing dan Minseok hanya tertawa sambil menahan tangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Dan pagi hari mereka dihabiskan dengan sedikit drama cinta dari Kyungsoo juga canda tawa yang membuat segalanya kembali seperti semula. Untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol dan ayahnya pergi ke Korea untuk urusan bisnis. Dia memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat setidaknya dua hari dan Kyungsoo hanya ingin bebaring di kasurnya. Hanya berbaring. Dia membutuhkan tidur dan bergulung dibawah selimut hangatnya._

 _Dan hari ini Kyungsoo melakukannya. Semenjak tadi malam sampai siang hari ini, dia hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Beberapa kali terbangun namun dia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sampai akhirnya perutnya berbunyi minta diisi._

 _Kyungsoo tidak begitu ingat kapan dia makan dengan benar. Berat badannya sedikit turun dan kulitnya terlihat begitu kusam, kedua matanya sayu dan bibirnya kering. Kyungsoo benar – benar membutuhkan istirahat._

 _Dia pergi ke lantai bawah untuk mencari makanan, masih menggunakan piama dengan rambut yang dijepit asal. Dia menatap sekelilingnya mencoba untuk menemukan ibunya atau pembantu tapi sayangnya dia tak menemukan siapapun di sana._

 _Namun di meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan untuknya dan sebuah note berwarna kuning menempel di tepi piring._

' _I'll be back this afternoon. Eat well my little daughter.'_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum saat membacanya. Bagaimana ibunya masih bisa menganggapnya seperti anak kecil saat dia tak lama lagi akan berusia 24 tahun. Kyungsoo melipat kertas itu dan menjejalkannya ke dalam saku piama. Dia mulai menyantap sarapannya-entah itu masih bisa disebut sarapan saat jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang_.

 _Setelah selesai sarapan, Kyungsoo duduk di ruang tengah. Menonton televisi yang menampilkan orang – orang sibuk memasak dan berseru satu sama lain. Namun semakin lama matanya semakin berat sampai akhirnya dia lupa dengan tontonannya dan mulai terlelap._

 _Tepukan di pipinya yang membangunkan dia dari tidurnnya. Saat membuka mata, sang ibu sedang tersenyum dihadapannya. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia kembali tertidur._

" _Hi mom." Sapanya sambil menguap._

 _Sang ibu hanya mengelus kepalanya dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil memindahkan saluran televisi berkali – kali mencoba mencari tontonan yang menarik matanya._

" _Kau terlihat kurang tidur." Ujar sang ibu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil memeluk sang ibu. Matanya masih terasa berat, dia bisa tertidur dengan mudahnya tapi gerakan dari sang ibu membuat matanya kembali terbuka._

" _Kembali ke kemarmu Kyungsoo. Kau bisa tidur sepuasmu hari ini. Mommy akan membangunkanmu untuk makan siang."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. Dia bangkit dan mencium pipi sang ibu sebelum dia berlari kecil menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin bermalas – malasan hari ini. Makan, tidur, makan dan kembali tidur hanya dua hal itu yang ingin dilakukannya. Dia bahkan tidak perduli pada ponsel, dia tidak perduli jika memang ada telphone atau pesan yang masuk. Biarkan dia berlaku seperti tak perduli apapun. Untuk satu hari ini saja, hanya satu hari ini saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sebentar lagi café akan tutup. Kyungsooo dan Luhan sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka di dapur. Cookies untuk esok hari sudah selesai dimasak mereka, buah – buahan yang baru datang sudah di tata dengan manis di kulkas. Kyungsoo sediki kelelahan hari ini, ditambah lagi tadi siang dia tak berhenti tertawa bersama Yixing, Minseok dan tentu saja Luhan. Beberapa kali mereka berceloteh dan mengeluarkan lelucon yang mengocok perut.

Suara bel yang berdenting membuat keempat wanita itu langsung melirik ke arah pintu.

"Maaf tapi kamu sudah-" Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat dia menemukan Jongin lah yang masuk. "Oh." Gumamnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lupa janjinya dengan Jongin. Tawa dan canda hari ini benar – benar mengalihkan semua perhatiannya dari hal yang paling dia khawatirkan. Dan sekarang dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan saat menemukan Jongin berjalan kearahnya.

"Jadi…" Jongin mulai bergumam.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata menatap pria dihadapannya itu yang sekarang memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah. Kyungsoo mengukuti arah pandangan Jongin dan menemukan dirinya sedikit berantakan dengan apron penuh noda dan rambut yang diikat berantakan.

"Oh, sepertinya kau harus menunggu." Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dengan tatapan yang diberikan Jongin.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa menunggu." Jawabnya sambil menarik kursi dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo langsung melesat pergi untuk membereskan diri. Dia tidak ingat pada Luhan yang memandangnya sambil menghela nafas panjang, dia juga tak ingat dengan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Luhan tadi pagi.

Saat kembali dia menemukan Luhan, Minseok dan Yixing sibuk membereskan café. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu mereka hari ini.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu kalian hari ini."

Yixing yang berada di sudut ruangan yang pertama kali merespon. Wanita itu berseru kalau dia bisa pergi tanpa harus membantu mereka. Yixing memang gadis yang baik. Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Minseok yang menatapnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Kita tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, kau tau itu." Ucap Minseok.

"Aku tau, aku tau. Aku akan mentraktir kali bertiga senin nanti." Ujar Kyungsoo tau arah pembicaraan kedua temannya itu. Minseok dan Luhan langsung memberikan senyumannya dan menurunkan tangan mereka dari dada.

.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan baju yang dipakainya pagi ini. rambutnya diikat rapi dan tidak ada lagi celemek penuh noda digunakannya.

"Kita tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, kau tau itu." Ucap salah seorang temannya yang bernama Minseok-kalau tak salah. Wanita bernama Luhan berdiri di sampingnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

"Aku tau, aku tau. Aku akan mentraktir kali bertiga senin nanti." Ujar Kyungsoo seakan pasrah membuat kedua temannya tersenyum.

Dia merasa kalau seharunya dia datang lebih lama, karena sepertinya dia membuat Kyungsoo berada dalam masalah.

"Apa aku datang terlalu cepat?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari kursi. Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Kita harus berterima kasih padamu karena dirimulah minggu depan kita bisa makan gratis." Ucap Minseok seakan menyampaikan apa yang ingin diucapkan Luhan.

"Tepat sekali." ujar Luhan setuju.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mendorong pelan kedua temannya itu menjauh. Dia melambaikan tangan pada seorang temannya yang berada di ujung café, sibuk membersihkan meja.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang seperti kalian berdua senang sekali saat mendengar kata 'traktir.'" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berlalu.

"Siap?" tanya Jongin saat matanya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mengangguk dan berseru pelan pada Yixing yang masih sibuk di sudut ruangan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok dan Luhan sambil mendelik dan pergi mendahuluinya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum pada dua teman Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergian mereka sambil tersenyum itu. Jongin masih tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan dan Minseok menatapnya seperti itu.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam mobil menembus kemacetan malam hari ini. Mereka belum berbicara semenjak memasuki mobil karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jongin beberapa kali mendengar wanita itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Jongin sambil meliriknya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hal itu semakin membuat Jongin penasaran pada apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang seakan mencekik.

"Hm? Aku sedang memastikan bahan – bahan yang akan aku beli bersama Luhan sudah dicatat semua. Aku tidak mau melakukannya dua kali karena itu sedikit menjengkelkan." Jawabnya tanpa menatap Jongin. "Dan selesai." Ujarnya beberapa menit kemudian.

Jongin bisa mendengar dia menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar pada jok mobil. Mobil berhenti di lampu merah dengan deretan mobil yang silih berdesakan ingin mencuri tempat agar bisa melaju lebih depan.

"Apa kita masih lama?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik khawatir kejalanan yang macet.

"Sepertinya."

"Apa dia sudah ada di sana?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan ekspresi yang khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memberi taunya kalau kita akan sedikit terlambat. Jangan khawatir, dia sudah mengerti bagaimana macetnya jalanan saat jam pulang kerja." Jelasnnya mencoba agar Kyungsoo tidak terlihat cemas.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnnya.

Salah satu hal menarik tentang Kyungsoo adalah dia wanita yang benar – benar baik. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo terlihat selalu mencemaskan orang lain dibanding dirinya. Kyungsoo akan selalu menjawab iya setiap kali ada orang yang meminta bantuannya. Kyungsoo benar – benar menarik.

.

.

.

 _Kyungsoo mengawali hari ke dua liburannya dengan bangun pagi sekali dan pergi jogging di sekitar rumahnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bisa berolah raga, lihatlah bagaimana dia merasa lelas saat baru saja berlari beberapa meter._

 _Dam saat matahari mulai meninggi, Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam mobilnya hendak pergi ke mall. Untuk seorang wanita cara menghilangkan stress yang terbaik adalah pergi berbelanja. Walaupun Kyungsoo bukan tipe shopaholic tapi tetap saja dia seorang wanita yang selalu tergiur dengan tas – tas atau baju – baju yang di pajang di etalase toko._

 _Kyungsoo menghabiskan siang harinya dengan membeli beberapa barang. Satu, dua, tiga barang dibelinya. Setelah merasa dia cukup menghabiskan uang hari ini akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran fast food terdekat sebelum kembali ke rumah._

 _Kyungsoo kembali dengan tenaga terkuras. Dia langsung menaruh semua paperbag nya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Musim panas datang tidak tanggung – tanggung, matahari seakan terasa tepat di atas ubun – ubun siap membakar siapapun. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka saat pertengahan musim panas dengan matahari yang terik sepetri ini. Dia selalu merasa pusing dan dehidrasi setiap kali keluar rumah._

" _Aku sama sekali tidak setuju."_

 _Saut – saut terdengar suara Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi. Kemudian derap langkah yang berat menghentak – hentak lantai dengan tak sabaran._

" _Tapi Chanyeol itu akan menyelamatkan kita." Dan kini suara sang ayah yang terdengar._

 _Kyungsoo yang penasaran berjalan menuju asal suara, mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, bertatapan dengan sang ayah dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecewa. Sekarang apa lagi?_

" _Apapun alasannya aku tidak akan pernah setuju." Ujarnya kemudian berbalik, dan saat itulah mereka bertatapan. Chanyeol terlihat terkejut sekaligus kalut saat menatapnya._

" _Aku tidak mau mengorbankannya." Gumam Chanyeol sedikit pelan tapi cukup untuk bisa terdengar oleh dirinya. Kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua._

 _Mengorbankan apa?_

 _Siapa yang dikorbankan?_

 _Ada apa ini?_

" _Dad, sesuatu terjadi?" tanyanya._

 _Sang ayah hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian mengecup keningnnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia baru sadar ibunya ada di sana terhalang oleh tinggi ayahnya. Kyungsoo menatap ibunya mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi ibunya hanya menggeleng dan pergi mengikuti ayahnya ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan segudang pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran._

 _Kyungsoo terlalu penasaran, dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai salah seorang dari tiga orang itu mulai menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi. Dia hendak pergi ke kamar sang kakak, tapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol pagi ini, dia ragu kakaknya akan membuka pintu untuknya._

 _Akhrinya Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya larut dalam rasa penasaran yang entah kapan bisa hilang ini. Dia memilih untuk menunggu di ruang tengah berpura – pura menyibukan diri menonton televisi sambil membongkar semua belanjaannya hari ini._

 _Satu jam kemudian dia mendengar pintu kamar ayahnya terbuka. Saat melirik kebelakang dia menemukan ayahnya tersenyum sambil berjalan kearahnya. Dia merasa inilah akhir dari rasa penasaran yang tadi mengganggu akan terobati._

 _Sang ayah duduk di sampingnya, melihat televisi yang menayangkan seseorang yang sedang membuat kue dengan bentuk unik. Dia tau ayahnya hanya mencoba untuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang terjadi padanya._

" _Katakan saja dad. Jangan membuatku terus bertanya – tanya." Ujar Kyungsoo memulai percakapan. "Sesuatu terjadi hari ini bukan? Sesuatu yang tak begitu baik sampai – sampai Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah." Lanjutnya._

 _Sang ayah hanya tersenyum dan meraih tangannya. Mengusapnya beberapa kali dan merangkul Kyungsoo dengan hangat. Sekalipun ayahnya sibuk tapi ayahnya selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya dan membuat Kyungsoo merasa terus dicintai._

" _Kau tau kita pergi ke Korea bukan?" tanya ayahnya mulai membuka suara._

" _Ya. Lalu? Apa ini berhubungan dengan pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol tadi?"_

 _Ayahnya tak langsung menjawab. Dia menghela nafas berat dan mengusap pundaknya beberapa kali sambil terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Menimbang banyak hal yang membuat keningnya yang berkeriput itu mengerut semakin dalam._

" _Katakan saja." Ujar Kyungsoo meyakinkan._

" _Jadi kemarin malam daddy bertemu dengan teman lama. Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu, akhrinya kita makan malam bersama. Chanyeol tentu saja ada di sana, kita membicarakan banyak hal. Masa lalu yang menggelikan, wanita…" ayahnya mengedipkan mata membuat dia tersenyum. "Namun semakin lama, pembicaraan kita mulai serius. Daddy mulai menceritakan bagaimana kondisi perusahaan kita belakangan ini dan ternyata dia bisa membantu."_

 _Mata Kyungsoo langsung terbuka lebar. Itu mungkin menjadi solusi yang mereka cari selama ini. Mungin ini akan menjadi jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahnya dan membuat semuanya kembali normal._

" _Lalu? Apa yang daddy katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat mendengarkan cerita ayahnya._

" _Tentu saja daddy berterima kasih karena dia mau membantu. Tapi kau tau…" ayahnya menggentungkan kalimatnya begitu saja membuat dia penasaran._

" _Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tak sabaran._

" _Daddy harus menjodohkanmu sebagai gantinya."_

 _Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari ayahnya langasung membuatnya tercekat. Banyak hal langsung memenuhi kepalanya. Perjodohan? Dirinya? Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika nanti dia di jodohkan. Tidak terbayangkan sama sekali._

" _Dan tentu saja Chanyeol tak setuju dengan hal itu." Lanjut ayahnya membuat dia mengerjap seakan baru saja terbangun dari khayalannya sendiri. "Dia tidak akan membiarkan ayah menikahkan dirimu dengan sembarang pria. Dia tidak ingin mengorbankan dirimu."_

 _Bibir Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol, kakaknya yang paling menyebalkan itu membela dia habis – habisan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka dibalik sikapnya yang menyebalkan Chanyeol ternyata sangat perhatian._

" _Daddy tidak akan memaksa jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya."_

 _Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan memeluk sang ayah untuk beberapa lama. Pikirannya berkelana jauh keluar sana, menimbang – nimbang banyak hal baik dan buruknya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menjadi egois tapi juga mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Namun dia masih tidak mempunyai jawaban yang pasti._

" _Aku akan berbicara dengan Chanyeol, dad. Take a rest, love ya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengecup pipi ayahnya dan berjalan ke lantai dua. Dia sudah berada di ujung tangga. Menatap pintu kamar kakaknya yang tertutup rapat._

 _Kyungsoo ragu untuk mengambil langkah dan bertemu dengan kakaknya. Dia mengenal Chanyeol seperti mengenal dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol pasti sedang mundar – mandir dengan kepala yang ditundukan, dan terus seperti itu sampai ada hal yang mengalihkan perhatiannya._

 _Kyungsoo dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar sang kaka. Dia berdiri selama beberapa menit di sana, menimbang – nimbang untuk masuk atau membicarakan lain kali. Tapi saat makian terdengar dari dalam sana dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan membuka pintu._

" _Chanyeol buka pintunya." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut sambil mengetuk pintu yang ternyata terkunci itu. Namun tak ada jawaban, tak ada suara Chanyeol yang terdengar. Kyungsoo tidak mempunya pilihan lain. Dia berjalan ke sisi kanan ruangan dan membuka laci meja panjang dengan foto keluarga di atasnnya. Dengan cepat dia menemukan kunci pintu kamar sang kakak dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia membukanya._

 _Saat masuk, Chanyeol yang bediri di depan jendela hanya bisa mendesah seakan kehadirannya itu menganggu. Tapi Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan berjalan menghampiri sang kaka. Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya. Pria itu seakan menganggap Kyungsoo tak ada di sana, dia hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan kening berkerut._

" _Hey." Ujarnya sambil menyenggol tangan Chanyeol dengan sikunya. Tapi Chanyeol bergeming, dia tetap pada posisinya sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik lengannya dan memeluk sang kakak. Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol mambalas pelukannya, dia menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Kyungsoo dan menarik adiknya itu semakin erat dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana kegelisahan yang dirasakan Chanyeol, bagaimana tubuhnya yang menegang, bagaimana hembusan nafas putus asa, dan cara Chanyeol memeluknya semakin menjelaskan bahwa pria itu tengah berada dalam kegelisahan._

" _Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari daddy." Bisik Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat kepalanya tapi Chanyeol seakan mengelak, dia mengeratkan pelukannya tak ingin membalas tatapannya._

" _Aku ingin membantu." Lanjutnya lagi._

 _Ya. Mungkin ini akan sulit, menikah dan membangun rumah tangga dengan orang yang bahkan kau tak tau seperti apa rupanya, bagaimana sifatnya, bagaimana karakternya, dia tau ini bukan keputusan yang mudah tapi mungkin ini satu – satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya. Selama ini dia sudah menjadi anak yang begitu dimanja dan disayangi oleh ayah, ibu dan kakaknya mungkin sekarang saatnya Kyungsoo untuk membalas budi._

" _Aku akan menikahinya." Lanjut Kyungsoo walau masih ada nada ragu dalam suaranya._

 _Seketika itu juga dia kehilangan peluan hangat dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mencoba menatapnya, tapi yang dia temukan hanya raut wajah marah dan kesal. Chanyeol mencengkram pundaknya cukup kuat._

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ucap Chanyeol hampir berteriak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. "Kau akan menikahi pria yang bahkan kau tidak tau bagaimana rupanya? Bagaimana kalau dia seperti keledai? Bagaimana kalau dia akan menyakitimu nanti? Bagaimana-"_

" _Aku hanya ingin membantu." Sela Kyungsoo sambil berkaca – kaca. "Mungkin ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa membantumu ataupun daddy dan juga aku tak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihatmu bekerja keras sampai lupa segala hal untuk mengembalikan perusahan seperti semula."_

 _Dan air mata itupun jatuh. Kyungsoo tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Sungai kecil itu sudah mengalir diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia tak bisa menahannya walau dia ingin sekali. Bulir – bulir itu terus turun menghujan pipinya, sampai akhirnya tangan besar sang kakak merengkuh pipinya. Menghapus jejak – jejak air mata yang seakan tak mau terhenti itu._

" _Aku tak ingin kau tersakiti, aku mencoba untuk mencari jalan lain, jika bisa lebih baik aku yang harus dijodohkan dari pada mengorbankanmu. Kau tau aku takut sekali akan kehilanganmu."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum di sela – sela tangisannya. Dia tau seberapa mengesalkan Chanyeol, seberapa menyebalkan dirinya tapi dia tau sang kakak menyayanginya dengan tulus._

" _Aku tau." Jawab Kyungsoo memberikan senyumannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas pajang dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Hy guys. Seperti apa yang author bilang sebelumnya, author ga bisa update cepet soalnya lagi sibuk ngurus ini itu. Apalagi kemarin baru ombus, jadi mahasiswa baru ((": diteriak - teriakin sama kedisiplinan jadi mohon dimengerti (:**

 **Author ga akan bacot banyak kali ini karena emang lupa apa yang mau dibacotin cuman mau bilang terima kasih untuk semua yang baca-walaupun silent readers, dan Terima Kasih Banyak bagi semua review yang masuk. apalah aku tanpa kalian semua. Sekali lagi terima kasih ((:**

 **See ya,**

 **Love ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**After You**_

 _ **Ooc, Genderswitch, Typo (s)**_

 _ **Ranted : T**_

 _ **Chapter : 3**_

 _ **Main Cast : Kyungsoo and Jongin**_

 _ **Another cast :, Luhan, Yixing, Minseok, and**_

 _ **Chanyeol. (other cast will appear on next**_

 _ **chapter)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A little note from me : Cerita ini memiliki alur**_

 _ **maju mundur dengan beberapa sudut pandang.**_

 _ **Seperti cerita yang pernah saya buat sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Setiap paragraf yang di cetak miring**_

 _ **menandakan alur mundur atau flasback.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kyungsoo menghabiskan seminggu berdiam diri di rumah. Chanyeol menyuruh dia untuk berdiam diri dan berhenti membantu di kantor. Kakaknya memaksa untuk memikirkan kembali keputusannya menikahi pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu._

 _Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tak mempunyai pilihan lain, tentu saja membiarkan perusahaan ayahnya jatuh bukanlah sebuah pilihan dan menikahi pria yang tak dikenalnya sama saja. Masalahnya di sini adalah relakah dia berkorban untuk keluarganya atau memilih untuk bersikap egois dan melarikan diri ke Beijing, toh Chanyeol juga tidak mengijinkan dia untuk menikahi pria itu._

 _Suara dering telphone membangunkannya dari lamunan panjang. Dia mendesah dan berdiri dari kasur empuknya untuk meraih ponsel yang ditinggalkannya di meja rias. Dia menghela nafas panjang saat melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya._

 _Dia berjalan menuju teras sebelum menerima telphone, bersandar pada tiang pembatas dan membiaran angin menerpa wajahnya yang lengket._

" _Hallo"_

" _Hi Lu." Jawabnya saat suara familar itu terdengar._

" _Bagaimana kabarmu di New York sana?"_

" _Di sini panas. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan matahari membakarku hidup-hidup." Ada jeda sesaat saat dia mengucapkannya._

" _Sesuatu terjadi padamu?"_

 _Lihatlah betapa mudahnya Luhan menebak dirinya. Dia tidak tau bagaimana anak ini bisa membacanya secapat itu, dulu dia berpikir mereka memang kembaran._

" _Menurutmu begitu?" dia menghela nafas panjang bersamaan dengan Luhan diseberang sana._

" _Suaramu tak pernah terdengar seperti itu Soo, hanya saat kau berada dalam masalah. Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di sana?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menutup mata, tak begitu memperdulikan bagaimana sinar matahari membakar kulit putihnya. Kepalanya berdenyut pelan saat ucapan ayahnya dan Chanyeol terlintas._

" _Ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya menceritakannya lewat ponsel Lu, mungkin aku akan pergi ke Beijing untuk beberapa waktu dan..."_

" _Tidak," sela Luhan sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Aku yang akan terbang ke New York besok. Jemput aku di bandara okay?"_

 _Dia tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk. Betapa bersyukurnya dia memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan yang selalu ada untuknya. Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia selalu ada untuk Luhan jika wanita itu berada dalam masalah?_

" _Kau yakin? Kau tidak sedang sibuk disana?" dia mendengar Luhan tertawa di ujung telphone._

" _Ini musim panas Kyungsoo, kau tau persis apa yang selalu aku lakukan saat musim panas."_

" _Berendam di bak mandi dingin sambil menonton film romantis berualng – ulang." Ujar mereka berdua bersamaan sambil tertawa. Tentu saja apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan sahabatnya itu saat musim panas selain bermalas-malasan. Dia terlalu perduli akan kulit putih dan mulusnya itu._

" _Terima kasih Lu, aku tidak tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalasnnya."_

" _Hey, itu yang dilakukan sahabat Soo, mereka ada untuk satu sama lain."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum menendengarnya, setidaknya dia mempunyai satu orang selain Chanyeol untuk membagi kisah hidupnya._

" _Aku akan mengambil penerbangan malam ini jadi kau jangan lupa menjemputku di bandara. Lihat saja jika aku tidak menemukanmu di sana, aku pastikan akan kembali ke Beijing." Acaramnya._

" _Tenang saja, kau pasti akan menemukanku besok."_

 _._

 _Luhan mencoba untuk kembali menelphone sahabatnya setelah berminggu-minggu dia kembali ke Beijing. Belakangan ini Kyungsoo sulit sekali untuk dihubungi, dia juga hanya membalas pesannya singkat bahkan terlalu singkat. Luhan penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di New York sana._

" _Hallo." Ucapnya langsung saat nada sambung itu berhenti terdengar_

" _Hi Lu." Jawab Kyungsoo di ujung telphone sana._

" _Bagaimana kabarmu di New York sana?" tanyanya semangat._

" _Di sini panas. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan matahari membakarku hidup-hidup." Jawab sahabatnya itu tanpa semangat. Kyungsoo tidak pernah terdengar selelah ini setiap kali mereka berbicara melalui telpohone bahkan saat dia memiliki setumpuk tugas di kampusnya. Dia terdengar begitu kacau._

" _Sesuatu terjadi padamu?"_

 _Dia bisa mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tertawa ringan, seakan menertawakan dirinya sendiri "Menurutmu begitu?"_

" _Suaramu tak pernah terdengar seperti itu Soo, hanya saat kau berada dalam masalah. Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di sana?"_

 _Dia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang satu ini karena dia mengenal Kyungsoo seperti mengenal dirinya sendiri, dia sudah mengetahui segala sisi dari hidup wanita itu._

" _Ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya menceritakannya lewat ponsel Lu, mungkin aku akan pergi ke Beijing untuk beberapa waktu dan..."_

" _Tidak," selanya cepat. Dia tau Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Lebih baik dia yang mengunjunginya di New York, toh sedang musim panas. "Aku yang akan terbang ke New York besok. Jemput aku di bandara okay?"_

 _Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab "Kau yakin? Kau tidak sedang sibuk disana?" dia mendengar Luhan tertawa di ujung telphone._

" _Ini musim panas Kyungsoo, kau tau persis apa yang selalu aku lakukan saat musim panas." Helanya sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa yang menghadap jendela raksasa apartemennya yang memperlihatkan kesibukan pusat kota Beijing di awal musim panas ini._

" _Berendam di bak mandi dingin sambil menonton film romantis berualng – ulang." Ujarnya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo di sana membuat keduanya tertawa._

" _Terima kasih Lu, aku tidak tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalasnnya."_

 _Luhan tersenyum mendengar hal itu. "Hey, itu yang dilakukan sahabat Soo, mereka ada untuk satu sama lain."_

" _Aku akan mengambil penerbangan malam ini jadi kau jangan lupa menjemputku di bandara. Lihat saja jika aku tidak menemukanmu di sana, aku pastikan akan kembali ke Beijing." Acaramnya._

" _Tenang saja, kau pasti akan menemukanku besok." Suara Kyungsoo sudah terdengar lebih baik membuatnya sedikit lega. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke New York._

 _Luhan berjalan menuju ruang gantinya dan menghela nafas panjang saat dia menemukan lemarinya yang sedikit-well ya sedikit berantakan._

 _Oh dear._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo bangun pagi hari ini. Menarik segulung karton dari atas lemarinya dan mulai menggambar. Beberapa kali dia tertawa menatap apa digambarnya. Dia bangkit dan menarik sebuah box besar berisi segala macam benda untuk membuat kerajinan dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya._

" _Oh shit!" makinya saat menatap jam dan baru saja sadar kalau dia masih memakai piama. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan segera membereskan diri._

 _Dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan sebuah crop top bermotif flower print dengan sebuah kemeja putih yang ujungnya sengaja diikat di pinggangnya dan dipadukan dengan sebuah jenas dan wadges yang cocok sekali dengan musim panas. Rambutnya hitam bergelombangnya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi bahunya yang sempit._

" _Aku akan pergi menjemput Luhan, mom." Ujarnya sambil menaruh segulung karto di meja makan sementara dia menghabiskan satu tumpuk sandwich buatan ibunya._

" _Luhan di New York?" tanya sang ibu terkejut. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tak berniat menjelaskan mengapa sabahatnya itu datang ke sini._

" _Aku pergi mom." Ujarnya dengan mulut penuh sambil membawa semua barang bawaannya._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo menggendarai mobilnya sedikit tergesa-gesa, menyelipkan mobilnya setiap kali memiliki kesempatan. Sebenarnya masih ada setidanya satu jam lagi sebelum pesawat landing tapi sepertinya waktu satu jam tidak akan cukup jika harus menembus kemacetan Seoul saat waktu kerja._

 _Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai tepat waktu, dengan segera dia membawa tas dan karton yang sudah disiapkannya sedari tadi pagi. Sebelum keluar, Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dan memastikan kalau dia terlihat baik-baik saja._

 _Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki bandara dan berdiri bersama orang-orang lain yang sedang menunggu. Saat melihat Luhan di sudut bandara sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan cepat dia membuka gulungan karton itu mengabaikan ponselnya yang berdering._

 _Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan menggigit bibir sambil menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi kemudian kepalanya terangkat berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia melihat Luhan membaca apa yang ditulisnya kemudian tertawa tanpa suara dan menundukan wajahnya berpura-pura merasa malu._

' _Selamat datang belahan jiwaku.'_

 _Dengan sengaja gambar dan pita-pita yang membuat kesan norak semakin terlihat. Beberapa orang yang ikut menatapnya tersenyum tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya._

" _Sudah aku katakan kau akan menemukanku hari ini. Selamat datang belahan jiwaku." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu._

" _Aku sudah menduga kau akan melakukan sesuatu tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti ini." Jawabnya sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo._

 _Luhan terlihat sama cantiknya dengan Kyungsoo hari ini. Dia menggunakan sebuah shirt dari Kenzo berwarna pink yang berutuliskan Pariz Kenzo yang dipadukan dengan rok berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya di semir pirang dengan headband sebagai pemanis._

" _Lihatlah rambutmu ini." Komentar Kyungsoo sambil membantu Luhan membawa satu kopernya. Luhan hanya tertawa dan memamerkan rambutnya._

" _Lucu sekali bukan? Aku merasa hidup." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa._

" _Kau terlihat seperti girlband Korea yang tenar belakangan ini." Kini Luhan yang tertawa._

" _Haruskah aku mengikuti audisi menjadi girlband Korea?"_

 _Kyungsoo mendengus dan merangkul temannya itu dan menggeleng pelan. Kadang dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Luhan berpikir._

" _Kau tidak akan tahan dengan kehidupan artis di Korea." Tutur Kyungsoo._

" _Menangnya aku kenapa? Kau tau betapa mandirinya aku."_

 _Keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan. Bibir Kyungsoo berkedut menahan tawa, hal itu menular pada Luhan._

" _Kita berdua tau bagaimana manjanya dirimu."_

 _Kemudian mereka menghabiskan perjalanan dengan berbagi canda dan tawa dan beberapa cerita menarik yang belum sempat tersampaikan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka masih ada di dalam mobil, terjebak dengan bagaimana macetnya jalanan kota Seoul. Suasana dalam mobil begitu hening diantara hirup pikuk jalan. Suara klakson dan derum kendaraan yang terdengan diatara mereka. Kyungsoo tidak mencoba untuk mencari sebuah topik menarik untuk dibicarakan karena memang tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakannya. Semua pikiran sudah teralihkan pada rencana meloloskan diri malam ini.

Dia tersenyum muram saat ingat bagaimana Luhan dapat menebaknya dengan mudah. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap keluar, memandang langit yang kali ini bertaburan gemintang dah _lihatlah..._ ada rembulan di atas sana, dia menutup mata dan berharap. Mungkin ini akan menjadi salah satu malam terumit yang akan dilewatinya, tapi dia percaya masih ada sang rembulan yang akan menemaninya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" suara itu mengalihkan pikirannya, membuat dia menengok dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya berpikir, langit hari ini begitu indah." gumamnya.

Jongin menatap keluar, mengalihkan pandangannya untuk beberapa detik menatap langit. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kau suka memperhatikan langit malam." Gumam Jongin sambil melajukan mobilnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah nafas panjang, tak mencoba menatap pria disampingnya. "Karena hanya langit malam yang bisa menjadi pelarianku dari hari-hari yang suram."

Ucapannya terlalu pelan, terendam oleh suara klakson dari seruan orang dari luar membuat Jongin tak bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Mungkin memang itulah yang Kyungsoo inginkan, dia tak ingin pria disampingnya itu mendengar apa yang baru saja terucap.

.

.

.

" _Oh."_

 _Ujar Luhan saat mendengar semua cerita dari Kyungsoo. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu seakan kehabisan kata-kata, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Luhan terlihat begitu syok._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Ada jeda panjang sebelum Luhan menjawab, dia telihat berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya._

" _Jujur saja aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan Soo." Pada akhirnya._

 _Lihatlah biasanya Luhan selalu mempunyai saran untuknya, hari ini seakan kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tau ini tidak akan pernah mudah. Dia tau dia tidak akan pernah menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Yang perlu di lakukannya seakarang hayalah memilih._

" _Mungkin semua keputusanya ada padamu Soo. Aku tidak bisa memilih karena semua ini tergantung padamu, kau yang akan menjalani semuanya tapi walau bagaimanapun aku akan selalu ada untukmu kawan." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo._

" _Aku ingin makan ice cream yang banyak hari ini. Aku butuh ice cream." Ujar Kyungsoo hampir berteriak menarik beberapa perhatian dari pengunjung café. Tanpa di minta dua kali Luhan langsung memesankan satu mangkung besar patpingsu untuk sahabatnya itu._

 _Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan tiga-empat mangkuk besar patpingsu dengan berbagai toping. Untuk sejenak semua beban di pudak Kyungsoo terasa lebih ringat dari sebelumnya. Berterima kasihlah pada wanita cantik dihadapanya._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya sampai di sebuah restoran bergaya klasik yang terlihat berkelas. Kyungsoo berdeham saat dirinya tidak yakin apakah pakaian saat ini pantas untuk masuk ke sini, dia hanya memakai dress pink tanpa lengan dengan sebuah belt berwarna emas, wadges dan handbag yang sama sekali tidak terlihat elegan menurutnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang saat Jongin membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. "Kau pikir apa aku terlihat aneh dengan pakaian ini?" bisik Kyungsoo saat seorang waiters menghampiri mereka.

Jongin menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Pria itu memberikannya senyuman dan mengangguk. "Kau terlihat menarik." Bisiknya sebelum mengalihkan perhatia pada waiters yang menuntun mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Suara musik klasik langsung terdengar saat pintu terbuka, dinding yang dicat biru tua dengan aksen emas membuat ruangan ini tampak elegan. Meja-meja bundar di susun dengan apik dengan jarak yang cukup jauh satu sama lain. Di tengah diletakan sebuah meja dengan vas bunga besar yang begitu cantik.

"Sebelah sini." Ujar pria itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap mengalihkan pandangannya.

Saat itulah dia menemukan seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu yang disemir coklat sedang duduk memandang gelas wine yang hampir kosong. Dia menggunakan sebuah dress dari _prada_ berwarna merah yang begitu elegan. Untuk sesaat sepertinya dia ingin lenyap dari pandangan.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum pada mereka berdua atau mungkin pada Jongin.

 _Hanya pria itu._

.

.

 _Kyungsoo ingin mengajak Luhan ke Disneyland namun sepertinya wanita itu masih jetlag dan butuh istirahat, perjalanan Beijing-New York memang memakan waktu lama. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang._

" _Luhan," ibunya langsung berseru saat mereka masuk. Sang ibu langsung memberikan Luhan sebuah pelukan hangat. Sudah sejak lama mereka berbagi ibu dan ayah. Luhan bahkan memanggil ibunya dengan..._

" _MOMMY!"_

 _Nah, itu dia._

 _Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan membawa sebagian barang Luhan menuju kamarnya. Walaupun di rumahnya masih ada setidaknya tiga kamar kosong tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan berada di kamar yang sama karena setiap malam mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan menonton film lama sampai pagi buta._

" _Aku rindu sekali pada mommy." ujar Luhan saat masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia langsung melemparkan diri ke atas kasur empuk._

" _Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini hanya terdiam di depan jedela kamarnya._

" _Untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin bersantai Lu, aku ingin pergi ke Disneyland, makan ice cream sebanyak mungkin-oh wisata kuliner. Kapan terakhir kita wisata kuliner bersama?"_

 _Luhan hanya tersenyum mengangguk walau dia tau sahabatnya itu pasti tau dia hanya ingin melarikan diri._

" _Terserah padamu. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan tolong nyalakan AC nya."_

 _._

 _Saat makan malam, Luhan ikut bergabung seperti biasanya saat dia mengunjungi Kyungsoo di New York. Dia sudah seperti keluarga, tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali bahkan dengan kakaknya Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu. Luhan seakan punya sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat orang dengan mudah akrab._

" _Aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu Lu." Ujar Chanyeol saat Luhan duduk disampingnya._

 _Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyapa ayah yang kebetulan hari itu pulang lebih awal._

 _Chanyeol menyentil jidatnya. "Jangan pura-pura dekat dengan ayahku."_

 _Luhan mengusap jidatnya dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Aku sedang mengobrol dengan daddy."_

 _Chanyeol mendengus. "Siapa yang kau panggil daddy, huh?"_

 _Dan makan makan mereka kali ini penuh dengan perdebatan Chanyeol dan Luhan membuat orang yang melihatnya tertawa, kecuali satu, Kyungsoo._

 _Wanita itu masih sibuk dengan pikirkannya sendiri, lamunannya melayang pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika saja dia tidak menyetujuinya dan bagaimana jika dia menyetujuinya._

 _._

 _Luhan bangun tengah malam dan keluar dengan jubah tidurnya yang tipis. Musim panas terlalu menjengkelkan jika harus menggunakan jubah tebal hanya untuk keluar sebentar. Chanyeol memintanya untuk bertemu di halaman belakang saat tengah malam._

 _Tentu saja Luhan sudah mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh kakah sahabatnya itu. Dia turun mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri dan menuju halaman belakang. Hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya yang lengket, AC di kamar Kyungsoo tidak cukup dingin sepertinya._

 _Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi panjang di bawah lampu sambil memandang langit. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol resah setelah bertahun – tahun mengenal pria itu. Dia berdeham pelan membuat pehatian Chanyeol teralih padanya._

" _Kau terlihat," Luhan menatap pria itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Mengerikan."_

 _Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan dan mendesah nafas pendek. "Aku tau. Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo bahkan lebih parah dari ini."_

 _Luhan terkejut mendengar fakta itu. Apa itu alasan mengapa Kyungsoo jarang sekali menjawab pesannya._

" _Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat dia begitu berantakan. Kantung mata yang besar, rambut lusuh, pipi tirus-oh aku tidak ingin membayangkannya lagi." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Luhan hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana ada seorang kakak yang begitu menyebalkan tapi perhatian pada adiknya seperti Chanyeol. Dia tau bagaimana menyebalkannya pria tinggi disampingnya ini tapi dia juga tau dia menyayangi Kyungsoo._

" _Tapi dia sudah terlihat lebih baik, dia bahkan menghabiskan tiga-oh tidak empat mangkuk besar patpingsu. Dia akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Kau membiarkannya makan patpingsu sebanyak itu?"_

 _Lihatlah! Dia mulai menyebalkan lagi._

" _Kau ingin Kyungsoo lebih baik atau apa? Kau tau sendiri ice cream dan semua manisan di dunia ini yang akan membuatnya lebih baik. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau pipi cubby Kyungsoo menjadi tirus jadi biarkan saja dia." Omelnya sambil mendengus._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Luhan. "Kadang aku merasa beruntung Kyungsoo mempunyai teman sepertimu, ya walau menyebalkan tapi kau memang bisa diandalkan."_

 _Luhan menepis tangan besar itu dari kepalanya dan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh. Dia menunjuk hidung Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "Berhenti mengusap kepalaku. Hanya pria tampan dan pintar saja yang boleh melakukannya, bukan pria menyebalkan sepertimu."_

 _Dia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan dengan cepat lengan pria itu melingkar di lehernya, mencekik Luhan pelan._

" _Lepaskan Chanyeol!" Ucap Luhan memukul – mukul lengan pria itu._

" _Tapi kadang aku kasihan kenapa Kyungsoo punya teman sepertimu dan terkadang anak sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran kau tau."_

 _Dan untuk beberapa lama mereka tertawa tanpa henti, saling mengejek dan membalas pukulan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mendesah nafas panjang._

" _Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan segalanya bukan? Itu yang menjadi alasanmu ada disini."_

 _Luhan mengehela nafas panjang dan mengangguk ragu. "Begitulah."_

 _Ada jeda panjang diantara mereka. Chanyeol menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang hari ini dnegan sendu. "Apa yang dia katakan?"_

" _Dia bilang dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Dia bahkan mengajakku pergi ke Disneyland." Ujar Luhan mencoba untuk tidak membuat Chanyeol khawatir._

" _Apa dia mengatakan kalau dia akan menyetujuinya?"_

 _Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia sendiri tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan oleh temannya itu._

" _Menurutmu apa dia akan?"_

 _Untuk yang satu ini Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, karena dia bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang masih bimbang dengan segalanya._

" _Entahlah tapi melihat dari bagaimana sifat Kyungsoo yang bagaikan cinderella dia sepertinya tidak akan menolak."_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Luhan._

" _Kau disini berperan sebagai saudara tirinya. Mau membantuku agar cinderella tidak pernah datang ke pesta?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan sebelum menjabat tangan Chanyeol._

" _Pastikan kau jadi ibu tirinya." Ujar Luhan sambil bangkit dari kursi. "Aku hanya anakmu, aku akan coba membantu tapi kau tau sendiri bagaimana cara berpikir cinderella." Tambahnya._

" _Aku tau anakku."_

 _Luhan tersenyum karena itu. "Selamat malam ibu tua." Ujarnya sambil berlalu dan melambaikan tangnnya asal pada Chanyeol._

 _Luhan kembali ke kamar dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi saudara tiri jahat seperti yang ada dalam cerita Cinderella, mungkin ini saatnya dia untuk berada di tengah-tengah dan mendampingi sahabatnya itu melewati masalah ini._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo mengajak atau mungkin memakasa Luhan untuk pergi ke Disneyland menghabiskan hari mereka dengan menaiki wahana, menonton parade dan bersenang-senang. Luhan menggunakan sebuah bando rusa sedangkan Kyungsoo menggunakan bando berbentuk pita berwarna pink dengan motif pokadot._

 _Kyungsoo tidak henti melangkahkan kakinya kesana kemari seakan tak pernah lelah, berbeda dengan Luhan yang setengah hati karena mengingat bagaimana dia membenci musim panas, tapi entah kenapa hari ini Luhan sama sekali tidak mengeluh, Kyungsoo berterima kasih karenanya._

 _Saat senja datang mereka baru menyempatkan diri untuk masuk kesebuah resto yang ada disana, mereka memesan pasta untuk makan siang yang terlambat ini. Mereka langsung menyantap pasta sesaat setelah diantarkan ke meja. Kyungsoo baru saja sadar betapa laparnya dia saat menyantap pasta itu. Mungkin itu bukan pasta yang paling enak yang pernah dicicipinya tapi untuk perutnya yang keroncongan itu benar-benar menjadi pasta yang paling enak._

" _Sekarang berhenti memaksaku untuk pergi ke tempat lain, aku sudah lelah." Komentar Luhan membuat sebuah senyuman dibibirnya._

" _Tenang saja. Masih ada esok hari."_

 _Dia bisa melihat Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memuatr bola matanya. Temannya itu memang tidak pernah suka menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama saat musim panas datang, dia lebih baik berdiam diri di kamarnya yang full AC dan menonton film, bermalas-malasan sampai musim berganti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka duduk bertiga di meja bundar itu, dia bisa melihat bagaimana kursi Jongin yang sengaja di geser agar lebih dekat dengan wanita cantik berbaju merah itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bagaimana Kyungsoo iri dengan sosok cantik dihadapannya. Kulit putih yang bersih, tubuh yang ramping dengan pinggang yang kecil dan segalanya yang benar-benar terlihat sempurna.

"Jadi," Jongin memulai percakapan membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kau ingin memesan apa?"

Wanita itu seakan baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ada seorang waiters yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum dan menutup buku menu yang ternyata di tatapnya sedari tadi. "Berikan saja aku wine." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan buku menu itu.

"Kau tidak nyaman dengan tempat seperti ini?" tanya wanita dihadapannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Seberapa seringpun mom dan daddy mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah nyaman dengannya."

Wanita dihadapannya mengangguk-anggukan kepala terlihat bersalah. "Kalau saja aku tau sejak awal mungkin aku tidak akan meminta Jongin untuk datang di tempat ini."

"Oh tenang saja, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menanganinya. _I'm totally fine but-"_

Ponselnya berdering pelan, Kyungsoo langsung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda itu. Layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah nama yang sedari tadi di tunggunya.

 _Luhan._

"Aku permisi sebentar." Ucapnya sambil menggeser layar ponselnya. Dia langsung berjalan kebelakang dan menerima telphone dari Luhan.

"Oh Tuhan,"

" _Aku tau, aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu bukan?"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusap wajahnya pelan. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berucap.

"Begitulah, aku benar-benar ingin lenyap dari tempat ini Lu."

Dia mendengar Luhan tertawa dari ujung telphonenya.

" _Apa yang terjadi disana? Kau bisa mengatasinya bukan?"_

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, dia tidak begitu sadar apa yang sudah terjadi. Yang dia ingat hanya Jongin yang menenalkan mereka satu sama lain dan tatapan keduanya yang...

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin sekarang."

" _Apa dia secantik itu?"_

"Ya. Dia sempurna, aku mengerti kenapa Jongin tak ingin melepaskannya. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri Lu bagaimana aku sangat tidak bisa dibandingan dengannya."

Luhan menarik nafas panjang. _"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya nanti. Mungkin aku akan sampai disana tiga puluh menit lagi. Bertahanlah sedikit lebih lama."_

"Terima kasih Lu."

Dia memutuskan sambungan dan menatap bayangannya di cermin, meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk bertahan setidaknya untuk tiga puluh menit kedepan.

Saat kembali dia melihat Jongin sedang tertawa dengan wanita itu. Dia memberikan mereka senyuman tipis sebelum menarik kursinya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa lama-lama disini."

Wanita itu menatapnya terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Luhan-maksudku temanku meminta aku mengantarnya membeli bahan untuk besok. Aku sudah berjanji padanya sebelum Jongin mengajakku bertemu denganmu, aku benar – benar minta maaf." Kyungsoo terlihat menyesal. Ya, dia memang menyesal namun bukan karena meninggalkan mereka lebih awal tapi karena dia harus berbohong seperti ini.

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan aku mungkin akan pergi lebih awal. Luhan datang tiga puluh menit lagi." Tambahnya.

Wanita itu menggeleng dan tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja kita sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku yang harus meminta maaf disini, mungkin lain kali aku akan menanyakan jadwalmu terlebih dahulu. Kau pasti sibuk."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak seperti itu juga," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo meraih gelas winenya dan meminumnya perlahan, membiarkan rasa manis itu menyapa lidahnya. Wine di tangannya benar-benar membantu, kalau saja besok dia tidak harus pergi ke café mungkin dia ingin menegak wine ini satu botol penuh.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Perutku sudah penuh diisi kudapan. Aku makan banyak tadi."

Pria itu mengangguk-ngangguk dan kembali menatap wanita disampingnya. "Oh mungkin aku bisa mengunjungimu sesekali dan memberikan beberapa kudapan." Ujar Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Oh benarkah?" mata wanita itu langsung melebar.

"Tentu saja dan juga sebaliknya. Kau harus mengunjungiku di cafe, aku bisa memastikan kau mendapatkan banyak kudapan."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Apa itu berarti aku akan mendapatkannya dengan cuma-cuma?"

Kyungsoo tertawa bersamaan dengan Jongin. Pria itu mengusak pelan rambut wanita itu dengan sayang. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

Dia mengedipkan mata. "Tentu saja, selama kau tidak membawa banyak temanmu."

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Mungkin setelah ini Kyungsoo akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya, mungkin mulai saat ini Kyungsoo bisa menerima segalanya.

 _Nanti, secepat yang dia biasa._

Kyungsoo melewati tiga puluh menit terlama dalam hidupnya. Menunggu Luhan menjemputnya dari tempat ini. Dia sudah membicarakan banyak topik-topik remeh hanya untuk membunuh rasa canggung diantara mereka.

 _Akhirnya_ ,

Ponselnya berdering, tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung memuka tas dan menerima panggilan dari Luhan. Kedua orang dihadapannya menatap, menunggunya.

"Ya aku kesana sekarang."

Kyungsoo menatap kedua orang itu sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini."

Wanita dihadapannya tersenyum dan ikut bangkit menarik serbet dari atas pahanya. Dia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut akan hal itu tapi akhinya dia membalas dan ikut tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Jongin yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku pasti akan mampir ke cafemu." Ucap wanita itu sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menaruh serbet di atas kursi.

"Aku menunggu." Ujarnya kemudian menatap Jongin dan memberikan pria itu senyuman tipis.

"Aku pamit," Ucap Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu yang tersenyum lebar. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Aku pergi."

Saat dia memalingkan wajahnya, senyuman itu hilang seketika dan beban di pundaknya perlahan berkurang. Setidaknya dia tak perlu lagi berpura-pura dan memasang wajah palsunya.

Mobil pink Luhan sudah berada di depan saat dia seorang pria membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung masuk.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, sekarang bawa aku pergi sejauh mungkin." Ujarnya menarik seatbelt membuat Luhan mengangguk dan langsung melesat menembus jalanan.

Malam semakin larut saat mereka memasuki salah satu cafe favorite mereka berdua. Tempat yang akan selalu Kyungsoo datangi saat membutuhkan banyak ice cream. Bertempat di tepi jalan pusat Myendong yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Kedua wanita itu memilih tempat di ujung ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian, keduanya butuh menenangkan diri terlebih lagi Kyungsoo, dia baru saja menjalan hari yang melelahkan. Kyungsoo memesan satu mangkuk besar ice green tea dengan bebagai macam toping, sedangkan luhan memesan yang berkuran kecil.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa mulai?" tanya Luhan mencondongkan badan tak sabar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Dia cantik. Itu alasannya kenapa Jongin tak ingin melepaskan wanita itu."

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo menerawang mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Dia menawan, aku tidak berpikir untuk mengalahkannya sungguh. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya dari sudut manapun. Malam ini dia menggunakan dress berwarna merah yang cocok sekali dengan tubuhnya, rambut pendeknya menegaskan bagaimana jenjang lehernya." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Dia sempurna untuk Jongin."

Luhan bersadar pada kursinya seakan tak lagi tertarik dengan pembicarakan, dia tak berbicara sampai ice cream datang.

"Makanlah yang banyak kau membutuhkannya." Ujar Luhan menyodorkan mangkuk besar milik Kyungsoo.

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung melahap ice cream itu tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Dia tak perduli kalau dia baru saja meminum wine, dia tak perduli perutnya yang keroncongan yang dia butuhkan hanya peralihan, berdistraksi dari segala masalah yang bersangkutan dengan Jongin.

"Aku mengatakan untuk mengunjungi cafe kapan-kapan." Ujar Kyungsoo ragu.

Luhan tak menyahut, wanita itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Wajahnya terlihat datar, sedikit menyeramkan dan kilauan di matanya seakan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Berhenti menjadi cinderella Kyungsoo. Kau tak bisa terus seperti ini." Komentarnya datar. "Kau tau hal yang aku paling tidak suka darimu?"

"Kau mengatakan aku terlalu baik seperti cinderella"

"Bukan hanya itu, kau terlalu pengalah seakan semua ini adalah salahmu. Seakan apa yang sekarang dilakukan Jongin adalah benar hanya karena sekarang dia terikat padamu." Dengusnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu, dia hanya ingin tidak ada yang dirugikan disini, dia hanya mencoba untuk bersikap adil. Apakah itu salah?

"Kau tau bagaimana aku tidak ingin membuat dia kesulitan karena masalah yang aku buat-"

"Ini bukan masalah yang kau buat Kyungsoo. Dia menyetujui untuk menikahimu." Sela Luhan tak sabar.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Kau tau sendiri ini bukan hanya tentang aku dan dia."

Luhan kembali mendengus kasar dan melipat tangannya di dada. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu kesal. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang mudah kesal dan marah, tapi lihatlah sekarang dia sendiri yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Luhan? Aku akan mengikuti apapun yang kau sarankan karena jujur saja setelah ini aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Raut wajah wanita itu perlahan melunak dan akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang menyuapkan seseondok besar ice cream ke dalam mulutnya. Dia terlihat berpikir untuk sesaat sambil beberapa kali menyuapkan ice cream.

"Sederhana. Aku hanya ingin mengajukan satu pertanyaan sebelum aku membantumu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Pertanyaan seperti apa itu?"

Luhan mencondongkan badannya ke depan membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesugguhnya untuk Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap.

 _Dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu._

.

.

.

 _Malam mulai turun bersamaan dengan datangnya gemintang menghiasi angkasa. Angin tak cukup kencang untuk membuat dia beranjak dari terasnnya. Musim panas tak pernah sebosan ini dalam hidupnya. Selalu ada hal yang bisa dikenangnya sampai penghujung hari._

 _Resah dihatinya seakan tak pernah pergi atau mungkin teralihkan, kebingungan semakin hari semakin menghantuinya bagaikan mimpi buruk. Dia ingin lari sejauh mungkin, menghindar dari mimpi buruk ini tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia sadar dia tak akan pernah bisa lari dari mimpinya sendiri._

 _Her own nightmare._

 _Bisakah dia mengorbankan diri dengan menikahi seseorang yang tak pernah dikenalnya sama sekali? Bisakah dia rela menjalankan hidup yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari apa yang dia harapkan? Bisakah dia menjadi seseorang yang cukup tangguh untuk menghadapi semua ini?_

 _Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu seberapa kalipun dia mencoba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seberapa kerasnyapun dia berpikir dia tak akan pernah mendapat jawaban yang pasti._

 _Itulah takdir._

 _Takdir tidak hanya semua yang telah di gariskan oleh sang kuasa namun juga pilihannya. Dia yang tak sanggup untuk memilih pilihan lain. Dia terlalu takut untuk melangkah dan mencari pilihan lain. Hatinya seakan tak pernah mengijinkan dia untuk mementingkan dirinya sendiri, dia juga tak pernah mengabaikan orang yang ada di sekitarnya terlebih lagi kedua orang taunya._

 _Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya lelahnya. Mungkin satu lagi malam yang dia lewati tanpa mendapatkan jawaban. Suara pintu membuatnya menengok kebelakang, menemukan Luhan dalam balutan gaun malam dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi, menatapnya sambil menaikan alis._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya sahabatnya itu sambil berjalan menghampiri._

 _Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Entahlah mencari sebuah kepastian diantara ketidakpastian?"_

 _Luhan memutar bola matanya dan tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau menggelikan seperti itu?" menyenggok lengannya pelan. "Katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perjodohan itu?"_

 _Dia tak langsung menjawab ada sebuah jeda panjang dan helaan nafas berat sebelum dia menjawab. "Ya, dan aku baru saja sadar kalau kita hidup dalam sebuah ketidakpastian yang menjengkelkan. Kita hidup diantara dua pilihan, ya dan tidak, maju dan mundur, naik dan turun, hidup dan mati. Melelahkan bukan?"_

 _Sahabatnya itu seakan tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar ucapannya. Lucu sekali melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan ang menggelikan seperti itu._

" _Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang saja katakan hal barusan? Apa belakangan ini kau banyak membaca buku self-impovement? atau mungkin saja novel romance?"_

 _Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan membalikan badan agar bisa bersandar pada tiang penyangga. Menghela nafas panjang kembali berpikir._

" _Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" bisik Luhan menyenggol lengannya._

 _Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya sebuah helaan nafas berat yang terdengar. Dia belum siap untuk menjawab itu._

" _Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya kembali jika saja kau bermaksud menyetujuinya." Gumama Luhan saat dia tak kunjung mengatakan apapun._

 _Dia menatap kearah sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum. "Chanyeol menyuruhmu membujukku agar tidak menyetujuinya bukan?"_

 _Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya sekantak perduli. "Begitulah, kau tau bagaimana Chanyeol."_

 _Dia kembali membalikan badan membiarkan angin yang bertiup pelan membelai wajahnya lembut. Pikirannya melayang pada percakapan dia dengan Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Kakaknya itu menolak mentah-mentah ide dari sang ayah untuk menjodohkannya. Lucu sekali bagaimana Chanyeol mati-matian meyakinkannya untuk tidak menerima perjodohan ini._

 _Haruskan dia menuruti apa yang sang kakak inginkan? Atau haruskah dia menyetujui ide sang ayah?_

" _Jika kau terus berlari kapan kau akan berhenti untuk melihat keadaan? Aku tau kau memang tidak siap, tapi jika terus menunggu apakah kau akan bertemu di titik kau sudah siap dengan semuanya?" tanya sahabatnya itu._

 _Tidak._

 _Luhan tersenyum menyentuh pundaknya. "Kau tau jelas apa jawabannya." Ujarnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya._

 _Itu berati dia tak bisa lagi berlari dari takdirnya, ini saatnya untuk memilih._

 _._

 _Meja makan pagi ini sangat ribut, Chanyeol dan Luhan kembali lagi adu mulut hanya karena menu makan. Chanyeol yang ingin sesuatu yang lebih ringan sedangkan Luhan ingin sesuatu yang lebih bergizi. Wanita itu akhirnya memukul Chanyeol dengan sendok yang ada dihadapannya. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua orang itu._

" _Mengalahlah untuk wanita." Gerutunya._

" _Kau!"_

 _Chanyeol hendak bangkit untuk membalas wanita itu ketika Kyungsoo yang duduk dihadapannya mengatakan sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya membuat dia membatu._

" _Aku setuju untuk dijodohakan."_

 _Untuk beberapa saat semua orang di meja makan menatapnya terkejut termasuk pembantu yang sedang menuangkan susu pada gelasnnya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri merasakan ketegangan yang dipancarakan dari mata Chanyeol._

" _Apa? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya sang kakak dengan nada rendah yang menyeramkan._

" _Aku bersedia untuk dijodohkan."_

 _Saat itulah dia menutup mata saat Chanyeol membanting sendok dengan kencang. Semua orang tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat tegang. Dia menyuruh pembantunya untuk pergi kebelakang dan menjauh dari kekacauan yang akan terjadi di meja makan pagi ini._

" _Chanyeol!" tegur sang ayah._

" _Dad lihatlah. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang kau pikirkan Soo? Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?"_

 _Kyungsoo ingin sekali menangis melihat bagaiman asang kakak begitu menyeramkan dan bagaiman adia bingung dengan keadaan. "Ya. Aku jelas tau apa yang aku katakan, aku juga tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil Yeol, aku sudah mempertimbangkan baik dan buruknya."_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng dan menatap ayahnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya dad." Ujarnya sebelum bangkit meninggalkan meja makan._

 _Ayahnya memanggil pria itu berkali – kali tapi Chanyeol tak mendengar dan langsung meraih kunci mobil beserta tasnya, meninggalkan rumah dengan membanting pintu kencang._

 _Bertahan Soo, kau kuat. Bisiknya pada diri sendiri._

" _Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Soo?" tanya sang ayah mencoba meyakinkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Daddy tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau, pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau..." ayahnya bangkit untuk duduk di kursi kosong miliknya._

" _Kau anak gadis kesayangan daddy satu-satunya, jangan mengorbankan dirimu seperti ini. Daddy juga ingin kau bahagia." Lanjut sang ayah sambil memeluknya._

" _Tidak dad, aku sudah memikirnya baik-baik. Aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku ini dad."_

 _Ayahnya menatap dia dengan ragu, tapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa memberikan senyuman terbaiknya._

" _Daddy tidak bisa membujuk Chanyeol untuk masalah ini. Kau tau betapa keras kepalanya dia. Daddy yakin dia tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum dan enepuk pundak ayahnya. "Aku bisa mengurus Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan pernah menokal permintaanku bukan? Aku bisa menanganinya, sekarang daddy bisa menjadwalkan pertemuan kita."_

 _Ayahnya mengangguk dan mengecup keningnya. "Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih banyak."_

 _._

 _Kyungsoo kembali terdiam di terasnnya, melamun memikirkan banyak hal. Pikiran-pikiran baru silih bergantian datang memenuhi kepalanya. Luhan berdiri di sampingnya, sejak tadi di meja makan, dia belum mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo penasaran apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya sata ini._

" _Katakan saja Lu, apapun itu yang ada di pikiranmu." Ujarnya saat tak sadar mendengar komentar dari Luhan. Wanita itu menegok, menatapnay dengan kening yang berkerut dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka._

" _Kau... aku... maksudku, apa yang ada di otakmu Soo? Kau tau apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya." Luhan seakan kehabisan kata-kata, sahabantnya itu hanya bisa tertawa hambar._

" _Kenapa kau melakukannya? Maksudku kau bisa saja menolak, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang tak ingin kau menyetuji perjodohan ini."_

 _Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum penuh arti._

" _Kau tak akan mengerti dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan untukku selama ini Lu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo bangun dengan perut yang sakit dan badan yang terasa lemas. Dia berjalan terseok-seok menuruni tangga dengan berpegangan pada penyangga. Dia duduk sebentar menahan rasa sakit di perutnya mencoba mengingat apa yang kemarin di makannya. Dia mendesis ketika yang dia ingat hanyalah ice cream, seharian kemarin dia hanya memakan banyak ice cream.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu mengejutkannya setengah mati. Diantara kegelapan dapur, Jongin muncul dengan segelas air.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya lemas.

Jongin berjalan dan duduk disampingnya, menatapnya yang hanya bisa menunduk sambil memegang perutnya yang melilit.

"Kenapa perutmu?" tanya pria itu bingung.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan perutku."

"Apa yang kau makan semalam? Aku hanya melihatmu minum wine."

 _Oh sial, tentu saja wine itu._

"Wine, wine, wine." Gumamnya sambil mengetuk – ngetuk kepalanya ke atas meja.

Jongin menawarkan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi tentu saja dengan cepat-bahkan terlalu cepat- dia menolahnya. Mengatakan dia akan baik-baik saja setelah meminum obat. Pria itu meninggalkannya dengan ragu dan memaksanya agar tidak membuat sarapan dan hari ini dan dia akan mengantarnya nanti ke cafe karena Kyungsoo memaksa untuk tetap pergi ke cafe apapun yang terjadi.

Akhirnya dia kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap – siap dan mengenakan dress yang pertama kali terlihat di depan matanya. Sebuah dress berwarna dusty blue yang dipilihnya hari ini tapi sesungguhnya dia tidak begitu mementingkan apa yang digunakannnya hari ini.

"Kyungsoo." Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan ketukan di pintunya.

"Ya sebentar," ujarnya lemah. Kakinya sedikit bergetar entah karena dia belum makan atau sakit di perutnya yang tak tertahankan.

"Kau baik-baik saja di dalam? Bisa aku masuk?"

"Tentu." Jawabnya tak yakin.

.

Jongin tak bisa tidur semalaman karena rasa lega yang selama ini ditahannya, dia tak menyangka mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan wanita pujaan hatinya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kyungsoo sangat ramah dan terbuka walau sayang sekali wanita itu tidak bisa di sana sampai selesai.

Tak sangka matahari mulai merangkak keatas saat dia sadar bahwa dia tak benar – benar tertidur semalaman. Inilah saat dikatakan bahwa realita lebih indah dari pada mimpi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mengambil segelas air saat dia merasakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

Dia mendengar suara dari lantai dua, itu pasti Kyungsoo yang baru saja bangun. Saat dia keluar dari dapur betapa terkejutnya dia, menemukan Kyungsoo sedang memegang perutnya terlihat kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang terperanjat karena terkejut saat dia bertanya.

"Entahlah."

Kekhawatirannya langsung memuncak saat mendengar suara lemah dari Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk disampingnya, sedikit bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa perutmu?"

 _Bodoh tentu saja dia sedang kesakitan, bagaimana mungkin kau bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu._

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan perutku." Jawabnya masih dengan suara lemah.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu kesakitan. Dia mencoba mengingat makanan apa yang di makan wanita itu kemarin. Tentu saja mereka hanya bertemu saat pagi dan saat di resto-Oh wine.

"Apa yang kau makan semalam? Aku hanya melihatmu minum wine."

Dia mendengar Kyungsoo menggumamkan sesuatu sambil mengetuk-ngetukan kepalanya keatas meja. Sepertinya memang dia salah makan kemarin dan entah kenapa Jongin penasaran apa yang dimakannya semalam kalau memang dia tak makan di restoran saat bersamanya.

Dia menawarkan untuk membawa ke rumah sakit karena dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, jujur saja dia tak pernah mengerti tentang penyakit dan obat-obatan apapun itu. Lebih baik jika dokter langsung menanganinya. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak lembut dan memilih untuk mencari obat di kotak P3K. Jongin tidak pernah tau di rumah ini ada kotak P3K atau mungkin dia yang tidak pernah sadar.

Dia membantu memabwakan kotak P3K yang di taruh di laci yang ada di ruang tengah. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo saat mencari sebuah obat, dia menyodorkan gelas yang tadi tak sempat di minumnya. Dia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidak perlu membuatkannya sarapan, tapi wanita itu kembali menolak lembut dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

Dengan wajahnya yang pucat, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa di katakan baik-baik saja. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan wanita itu saat bersikeras untuk tetap pergi ke cafe dengan syarat dia yang akan mengantar dan menjemputnya dan dia tak menolak.

Jongin menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo, sudah hampir satu jam setengah semenjak wanita itu masuk ke kamarnya dan sampai sekarang belum turun. Dia semakin khawatir saat bayangan Kyungsoo pingsan singgah di benaknya.

"Kyungsoo." Ujarnya sambil mengetuk pintu untuk memastikan wanita itu baik-baik saja.

"Ya sebentar," jawab wanita itu setelah beberapa saat. Suara itu sama sekali tidak membaik dan tidak membuatnya yakin kalau wanita itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja di dalam? Bisa aku masuk?" tanyanya ragu. Dia tidak pernah masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo sebelumnya, kecuali saat membantu wanita itu membereskan barangnya saat mereka pindah.

Namun Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu. "Tentu."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia langsung membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan mendapati wanita itu terduduk di kasurnya. Senyuman lemas diberikannya saat dia mengambil langkah pertama untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kita perlu pergi ke dokter sekarang juga." Ucapnya sambil hendak membantun Kyungsoo berdiri. Tapi wanita itu menggeleng dan menyentuh lengannya lembut.

"Tidak, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin perlu sedikit kudapan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatan wanita itu. Kyungsoo terlalu pucat dan terlihat begitu lemah bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan. Dia bahkan tidak yakin apakah wanita itu bisa berjalan.

"Aku perlu pergi ke cafe, jika memang aku tidak bisa bertahan ada Luhan, Yixing dan Minseok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya meyakinkan menepuk-nepuk lengannya yang berada di pundak dengan pelan.

"Berjanji padaku saat nanti sore aku menjemputmu kau akan baik-baik saja dan berjanjilan padaku untuk menelphone jika terjadi sesuatu."

Wanita itu menatapnya lama seakan memikirkan sesuatu namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kakinya yang bergetar. Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, menuntun wanita itu dengan sabar sampai masuk ke mobil.

"Sudah siap? Tak ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya saat masuk kedalam mobil dan menarik seatbeltnya.

"Ya. Jongin maafkan karena aku kau jadi-"

Jongin menggeleng, menyela ucapannya dengan membantu Kyungsoo untuk memakaikan seatbeltnya.

"Berhenti merasa bersalah seperti ini Kyungsoo. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, jadi kumohon berhentilah merasa bersalah."

Dia melihat wanita itu mengangguk menurut dan kembali melipat tangannya di perut. Jongin tersenyum dan langsung mengendarai mobil itu masuk ke dalam kemacetan jalan kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan lemas di meja dengan Luhan, Minseok dan Yixing yang menatapnya khawatir. Papan masih menunjukan close walaupun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Dia memaksa untuk membuka cafe seperti biasa tapi ketiga temannya tidak mengijinkan sama sekali. Tapi dia merasa baik - baik saja hanya sedikit lemas karena kurang makan tapi barusan Yixing membelikannya fast food dan dia sudah mencoba makan sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Sungguh aku sudah lebih baik. kalian tak perlu khawatir seperti itu." ujarnya sambil mencoba bangkit tapi Luhan menahannya membuat dia kembali duduk.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti keras kepala seperti ini? Kau terlihat kacau sekali Soo. Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas mencoba menatap bias dari pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia memang terlihat sedikit pucat tapi dia pernah mengalami hari - hari yang jauh lebih parah dari ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan diam di kassa untuk hari ini? Bagaimana?"

Luhan mendengus dan mencubitnya pelan. "Bagaimana dengan pulang Kyungsoo? Aku akan mengantarkanmu sekarang-"

Suara kerincing bel membuat perhatian ke empat orang itu teralihkan. Kyungsoo ikut menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke cafenya.

"Maaf tapi hari ini kita akan-"

Kyungsoo menahan lengan Luhan saat sadar siapa yang datang. Luhan menatapnya engan kening yang berkerut tapi Kyungsoo tak memperdulikannya. Dia tersenyum pada wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek itu.

"Hi Baekhyun."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Hallo guys! I'm so very sorry because I can't update that fast. Lately Iost my mood to write I don't know why but everytime I re-read all your review I'm thinking "ah... there's people out of there who wants me to keep writing who want to read my story although it'll take a time to update" I want to say thank you for all review you give to me, thank you for still reading and waiting for me.**_

 _ **I'll tell you again that I can't promise to update that fast just like you guys want but I can promise dan I'll never stop to write I promise that I'll continue this ff until the end but I hope you also can understand that I can't update that fast.**_

 _ **There's some of you who always ask me on askfm to continue my ff and for who ever was that I want to say thank you for always remind me to write. Sometime on my busy scadule I can't remember that I have a story to continue and thank you to wait for me.**_

 _ **and for the last... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO CAN BE PATIENT TO WAIT THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR KEEP STAYING ALTHOUGH I CAN'T UPDATE THAT FAST. THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEW, IT WILL AWALYS GIVE ME SOME MOTIVATION. AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING.**_

 _ **See you :***_

 _ **Love you ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**After You**

 **Ooc, Genderswitch, Typo (s)**

 **Ranted : T**

 **Chapter :** **4**

 **Main Cast : Kyungsoo and Jongin**

 **Another cast :, Luhan, Yixing, Minseok, and Chanyeol. (other cast will appear on next chapter)**

 **.**

 **A little note from me : Cerita ini memiliki alur maju mundur dengan beberapa sudut pandang. Seperti cerita yang pernah saya buat sebelumnya. Setiap paragraf yang di cetak miring menandakan alur mundur atau flasback.**

.

"Hi Baekhyun."

Semua orang langsung tercengang saat nama itu di sebutkan, lantas semua menatap wanita dengan dress formal bernada monokrom. Dia terlihat seperti akan pergi kerja atau entahlah tapi dia terlihat sangat rapid dan cantik, tentu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap wanita itu saat melihat bagaimana pucat wajahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, tapi aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya pelan. Dia meremas tangan Luhan pelan saat wanita itu masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Masuklah, kita baru saja buka." Lanjutnya saat Baekhyun masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Tidak-" sela Luhan cepat, tapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Sudah aku katakan, kita akan tetap buka karena aku baik-baik saja." Timpalnya cepat.

Dia kembali menatap Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk, sementara Minseok dan Yixing membawakannya beberapa kudapan. "Aku yakin alasan kau datang ke sini untuk mendapatkan sarapan gratis." Canda Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau tau sekali maksudku," jawabnya ikut tertawa bersama Kyungsoo. "Apa yakin kau baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Walau perutnya masih terasa tak enak tapi dia baik-baik saja, dia tidak berencana untuk pingsan atau semacanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pingsan tiba-tiba hanya karena sakit perut." Jawabnya mencoba meyakinkan wanita cantik dihadapannya.

Minseok membawakan dua potong blue velvet yang ditemani dua cangkit teh dengan kayu manis yang aromanya membuat Kyungsoo lebih baik. Dia langsung kembali ke belakang untuk membantu Luhan dan Yixing.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu." Ucap Baekhyun saat Minseok kembali masuk ke dapur. Kyungsoo bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di dapur. Yixing pasti saat ini tengah membujuk Luhan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh seperti mengancam Baekhyun untuk pergi meninggalan café dengan pisau atau semacamnya.

"Begitulah, mereka memang perhatian namun terkadang mereka berlebihan," ujarnya kembali memalingkan wajah pada Baekhyun. "Tapi sungguh, aku memang baik-baik saja. Teh buatan Minseok membuatku jauh lebih baik." Tambahnya.

"Tapi sepertinya temanmu yang berambut pirang itu tak begitu menyukaiku." Ujar Baekhyun ragu. Kyungsoo tersenyum menggeleng, menyeruput kopinya sebelum menjawab.

"Luhan maksudmu?" tanyanya, mengingat bagaimana cara Luhan menatap Baekhyun tadi tak salah jika teman barunya ini menyangka Luhan tak menyukainya.

"Jadi itu Luhan?" tanyanya sebelum Kyungsoo bisa melanjutkan.

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu. Asal kau tau saja, tadi sebelum kau datang moodnya memang tidak bagus. Dia bahkan memaksaku untuk kembali saat aku baru saja datang bersama… Jongin." Kyungsoo berdeham pelan. "Jangan dimasukan ke hati. Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya, dia anak yang baik."

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanyanya tak yakin sambil menyeruput tehnya pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin, teh buatan Minseok benar-benar membantu, dia merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku yakin sekali akan hal itu. Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tau, dia tidak akan memberikan kudapan buatannya pada orang yang dia tak suka."

Dia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lega saat mendengarkan hal itu, dia langsung mencoba blue velvet buatan Luhan yang memang tak ada tandingannya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh saat saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat blue velvel buatan Luhan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia sudah tak aneh dengan ekspresi itu, semua pengunjung café yang mencoba kudapan mereka berdua akan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dan itulah alasan mengapa dia menyukai pekerjaanya saat ini.

"Ini luar biasa." Gumam Luhan tak henti menyuapkan kuenya ke dalam mulut. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Jongin menyuruhku untuk datang kemari."

 _Oh Tuhan, tidak untuk yang satu ini_.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan bingung untuk menanggapinya. Berterima kasihlah dia saat ada pelanggannya masuk. Dia hendak berdiri saat Minseok secara tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur dan mengisaratkannya untuk kembali duduk tapi dia menggeleng dan menutup mata, memohon. Dia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Jongin.

"Sebentar," ujarnya pada Baekhyun sebelum bangkit.

Dia memaksa diri untuk bangkit dan masuk ke dapur untuk membawa pesanan. Dia bisa melihat Luhan hendak menyemburkan omelannya tapi dia dengan cepat dia mengisyaratkan untuk kembali menutup mulutnya, Luhan hanya menurut dan mendesah nafas panjang. Yixing menyiapkan lava cake untuk pelanggannya.

"Biarkan aku disini sebentar." Bisiknya sambil duduk di pantry. Luhan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuat pie strowberi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai-sampai kau harus kabur?" tanya Luhan dengan nada datar. Dia tau Luhan masih kesal dengan tingkah lakunya yang tidak mau menurut, tapi sungguh dia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

"Dia baru saja menyinggung Jongin dan aku sama sekali bingung apa yang harus bereaksi bagaimana. Kau tau, rasanya sangat aneh bagaimana kau harus mengobrol dengannya. Hubungan yang rumit diantara kita membuatku merinding." Jawabannya cukup untuk membuat Luhan menengok.

"Kau tau sendiri hal semacam ini akan terjadi." Timpalnya cepat.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak yakin berbicara dengan Luhan sekarang tak akan menemukan jalan untuknya, jelas sekali Luhan masih tidak suka keberadaannya disini, hari ini. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk kembali keluar sambil membawakan pesana untuk pelanggan. Dia akan berbicara dengan Luhan lagi nanti.

Baekhyun masih duduk di tempatnya saat dia keluar, namun piringnya sekarang sudah kosong tak berisi. Kyungsoo memberikan pesannan itu pada pelanggang sebelum kembali duduk bersama Baekhyun. Wanita itu sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk beberapa saat, menggerakan kedua ibu jarinya dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat sibuk, ada pekerjaan hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Wanita itu menganngguk dan menyeruput tehnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Ada pemotretan hari ini dan modelnya berulah." Ujarnya singkat.

Jongin pernah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bekerja sebagai cheff editor di salah satu majalah fashion Korea. Sudah tidak aneh kalau wanita itu terlihat sangat modis dan sibuk. Dia tipe wanita mandiri yang akan mengerja cita-citanya apapun halangannya.

Itu juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia dan Jongin tidak penah melangkah lebih jauh, apalagi membawa hubungan mereka ke pernikahan. Mereka memiliki komitmen rumit yang tak di mengetri dirinya. Tapi siapalah Kyungsoo? Dia tidak berhak ikut campur dalam hal seperti ini terlebih lagi dia sudah cukup menyulitkan Jongin dengan menarik pria itu dalam pernikahan seperti ini.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo saat bangun dari lamunanya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah menyesal. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan, memberikannya sebuah senyuman. Dia dengan meminta tolong pada Minseok untuk membungkuskan red dan blue velvet untuk Baekhyun.

"Sungguh ini tidak perlu." Ucap Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo memaksa untuk memberikan cake itu.

"Lain kali kau harus mampir lebih lama, kau belum mencoba kue lain yang kita buat." Ujar Kyungsoo mengantar Baekhyun sampai pintu.

"Dan kau harus berjanji untuk ikut saat aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang bersama." Sambutnya dengan riang. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan singkat Baekhyun sebelum membiarkan wanita itu pergi.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya saat Baekhyun memberikannya klakson pelan. Dia terus berdiri di ambang pintu sampai mobil Baekhyun hilang di persimpangan jalan. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali ke kafe.

Saat dia hendak kembali ke dapur Luhan dan Minseok langsung menahannya dan menyeret dia keluar. Yixing mengikuti dari belakang dan membantu membuka pintu mobil. Kyungsoo seperti tengah diculik atau semacamnya. Mereka bahkan tidak membiarkannya untuk protes.

Luhan dengan cepat mengunci pintu mobil dan menyalakan mesin sementara Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kaca mobil mencoba meminta tolong pada Minseok dan Yixing untuk tetap berada di kafe tapi kedua sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Mereka malah melambaikan tangan dan bergumam. "Kau membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak."

Kyungsoo tidak mau menyerah dia mencoba untuk merayu Luhan dan mengatakan seribu kali bahwa dia baik – baik saja, tapi Luhan langsung memberikannya pandangan menakutkan dan mendorongnay untuk bersandar pada jok. Dia menyentuh keningnya dan mendengus pelan.

"Kau demam, Do Kyungsoo." Dengusnya membuat Kyungsoo ikut menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Dia memang merasa bahwa keningnya sedikit hangat dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut pelan tapi sejauh ini dia masih bisa berdiri dan bernafas dengan baik. Tidak ada yang benar-benar serius.

"Tapi sungguh Luhan aku baik-baik saja." Belanya.

Mereka berhenti saat lampu merah. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menakutkan. "Kau mau aku membawaku ke dokter?" tanyanya, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan menggeleng pelan. "Terima kasih tapi tidak, aku tidak membutuhkan dokter untuk hal sepele ini. Aku hanya demam, hanya itu."

"Hanya?" decaknya kembali melanjutkan mobil saat lampu berganti menjadi hijau.

"Sungguh Luhan, aku ingin kembali ke kafe." Ucapnya mencoba untuk kembali membujuk Luhan saat mereka kembali berhenti di lampu merah.

Belum terlalu jauh untuk memutar balik dan kembali ka kafe tapi Luhan menatapnya lama sampai akhirnya dia berujar sesuatu. "Kau ingin aku menelphone Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo membeku menatap sahabatnya itu.

 _Chanyeol._

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak berhubungan dengan saudaranya itu. Terakhir dia berbicara dengan Chanyeol adalah sebelum menaiki altar dan menjadi seorang istri. Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar hadir di pernikahannya. Pria itu menghilang saat dia berada di atas altar dan dari sejak itu dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu sekalipun dengan kakaknya. Chanyeol masih marah dengan keputusannya menikah dengan Jongin.

Dan beberapa minggu lalu, secara mengejutkan dia datang ke rumah dan mengetuk pintu dengan wajah yang sama seperti dilihatnya saat di pernikahan.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya saat menemukan pria tinggi itu di depan pintunya, tapi Chanyeol tak menjawab dia hanya mendesah nafas panjang dan semua ketegangan di wajahnya seketika itu hilang. Pria tinggi itu menaiknya pelan dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendapatkan pelukan sehangat ini. Lima bulan pindah ke Korea dia merasa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

"Siapa soo?" suara itu mengintrupsi mereka. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pelan dan menatap Jongin yang sedang mencoba memasangkan dasinya. Dia bisa melihat rahang Chanyeol yang kembali mengeras dan keterkejutan di mata Jongin.

Dia yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol mengedip pelan mencoba memberikan sinyal untuk Jongin. "Chanyeol." Jawabnya mencoba untuk terdengar sebiasa mungkin. Dia berjalan dengan langkah santai-mungkin- dan menghampiri Jongin, membantu pria itu mengenakan dasinya.

'Tolong aku' gumamnya menatap Jongin tanpa menghentikan pergelangan tangannya.

Beruntungnya Jongin mengenti tanda itu dia tersenyum dan mengusak kepalanya sesaat setelah dasi itu terpasang. "Kenapa aku tidak mengajaknya masuk? Kita bisa sarapan bersama." Ujarnya membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo dan merangkul pinggangnya untuk sama-sama menatap Chanyeol yang masih membeku di ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan kembali menghampiri Chanyeol, merangkul tangannya dan membawanya masuk. Pria tinggi itu menatap dengan heran seolah-olah dia sedang melakukan hal bodoh.

"Biar aku tebak, kau belum sarapankan?" tanyanya Kyungsoo bersikap manis untuk meluluhkan ketegangan Chanyeol yang terlihat dari bahunya. Pria itu mengangguk kaku. "Okay biar aku siapkan, sebentar."

Saat Jongin hendak menghampiri Chanyeol, ponselnya berdering pelan membuat Kyungsoo ikut menatapnya. Dia membalas tatapan Kyungsoo sebentar dan pergi untuk menerima panggilan. Kyungsoo berharap itu bukan sebuah panggilan darurat atau semacamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan soo?" Chanyeol mulai bersuara saat dia menyiapkan sarapan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya. "Menyiapkan sarapan apa lagi?" tanyanya seolah-olah tidak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar menjalani pernikahan ini dengan pria itu?" tanyanya seakan tidak teralihkan oleh candaan Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang salah dengan hal itu? Dan 'pria itu' yang kau maksud memiliki nama, Jongin. Panggil dia Jongin. Bersikaplah baik, aku ini istrinya." Bisik Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan mata. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengerlingkan mata dan menyentil keningnya. Kyungsoo membulat hendak membalas tapi senyuman tipis di wajah Chanyeol membuatnya terhenti.

"Oh… kau ingin memulainya?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia membalas menyentil kening pria itu dan untuk beberapa saat mereka terus melakukannya sambil tertawa. Seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan saat berada di New York.

Sampai akhirnya Jongin kembali sambil menundukan wajahnya mengetik sesuatu pada ponsel. "Sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menggelang, memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"Hari ini aku akan lembur di kantor dan mungkin akan pulang larut malam. Jangan menungguku okay?" ujar Jongin duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo berpura-pura kecewa namun kepalanya mengangguk membuat Jongin mengelus rambutnya.

Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan pandangan curiga tapi Jongin hanya memberikannya senyuman tipis dan memulai sarapannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Jawabnya ketus. Kyungsoo langsung mengingatkan kakaknya itu.

Untuk sesaat tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, hanya denting sendok dan piring yang bersentuhan sampai akhrinya Jongin bergumam sesuatu yang mengejutkan. "Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, bukan?"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut. Tentu saja. Jelas. Sekali. Chanyeol tidak menyukainya dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa motif Jongin mengungkit masalah ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum seakan senang dengan pertanyaan barusan. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kau merenggut kebahagiaan adikku."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa ada seseorang yang mengambil kebahagiaanku." Timpal Kyungsoo mencoba berujar sama santainya seperti kedua pria ini. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya seakan tak percaya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya memastikan.

Kyungsoo menaruh peralatan makannya dan memeluk Jongin tiba-tiba berharap kalau pria itu akan memaafkannya nanti, namun diluar dugaan Jongin membalas pelukannya sambil tertawa. "Kau liat? Kita pasangan serasi," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan melanjutikan makan, "Lagi pula apa salahnya menikah dengan Jongin? Dia baik, pintar, tampan…" Kyungsoo berpura-pura menutup mulutnya dan berdiri memukul Chanyeol dengan sendoknya.

"Lihat! Kau membuatku mengatakan yang seharunya tidak aku katakan. Oh tidak," rancaunya menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengerlingkan mata dan bertatapan dengan Jongin yang masih terlihat santai. Mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan santai, Chanyeol bertanya tentang keadaanya setelah menikah dan Kyungsoo harus sedikit emosi karena Chanyeol yang pergi begitu saja dan datang kembali dengan seenaknya. Dia menceritakan kafe yang sedang dijalankannya bersama Luhan, Minseok dan Yixing dan menceritakan detail lain kehidupannya saat Chanyeol menghilang.

"Kau yang membuat kebahagiaanku berkurang," ujar Kyungsoo membereskan sarapan mereka sementara Chanyeol hanya memainkan cangkir kopinya. "Kau yang mengacaukan segalanya dengan menghilang dari hidup adikmu, bodoh." Lanjut Kyungsoo memukul pundaknya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin, membantu pria itu memakai jas nya.

Kyungsoo membawa tas kantor Jongin dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di meja makan. Dia menghela nafas panjang saat berjalan dibelakang Jongin yang berbicara sesuatu tentang kerja lembur, dia tidak bisa benar-benar mendengarkan karena pikirannya yang berantakan. Sampai akhirnya mereka diambang pintu dan Jongin berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik pria itu sedikit merunduk menatapnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengasngguk menyerahkan tasnya.

"Aku hanya terkejut karena dia datang begitu saja. Aku harap kau mengerti dengan sikapnya yang bodoh itu."

Jongin terkekeh pelan dan mengusak kepalanya. "Pernikahan ini membuatmu dalam masalah besar bukan?" bisiknya. Kyungsoo menatapnya untuk sesaat mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat dia berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menjadi beban untuk Chanyeol dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan barusan adalah tidak," Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Dengan tinggal di Korea aku tidak perlu merepotkan mom, dad, terutama Chanyeol. Kau tau terkadang dia terlalu overprotective untuk seorang kakak. Mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa lari darinya." Kekeh Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sambil mengusap wajahnya yang lusuh. "Kau tau, aku hanya ingin Chanyeol percaya bahwa kita…." Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikannya. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jongin mengangguk tanda mengerti, tangannya mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo sampai akhrinya berakhir di pipi. "Kau ingin membuatnya percaya," bisik Jongin semakin merundukan kepalanya. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dia hendak mundur namun tangan besar yang menangkup pipinyalah yang membuat dia berhenti dan menatap bola mata coklat dihadapannya. "Aku harap ini akan membuat dia percaya." Bisiknya. Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa mencerna apa yang diucapkannya, Jongin menarik wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Entah apa yang terjadi namun sebelah tangan Jongin yang memegang tas menariknya pinggangnya maju, membuat bibir mereka terpaut semakin dalam. Perlahan Jongin menciumnya, lembut dan begitu menghanyutkan. Entah keberanian darimana, Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan membiarkan sang pria mengendalikannya, membiarkan Jongin membawanya terhayut dalam tautan manis yang menyesatkan pikiran.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan saat tautan itu perlahan terlepas, menatap Jongin yang masih berada begitu dekat, jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang dan wajahnya nyaris merah sempurna layaknya tomat. Pria itu berbisik pelan sebelum mengangkat wajahnya. "Chanyeol melihat semuanya."

 _Oh…._

Dia hampir saja lupa pada fakta bahwa Chanyeol ada disana. Tentu saja, barusan itu adalah salah satu bagian dari drama kehidupannya bersama Jongin. Dia hampir saja lupa bahwa mereka sedang berakting. Tapi Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk dan kembali ke perannya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Ujarnya dan memeluk pria tinggi itu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Jongin kembali terkekeh dan membalas pelukannya, mengatakan sesuatu tentang aku akan pulang cepat dan sebagainya. Sesuatu yang menjadi dialog dalam pentas drama mereka.

"Bye," satu kata itu yang akhirnya bisa ditangkap Kyungsoo. Dia melambaikan tangan pada mobil BMW hitam milik Jongin yang berlahan keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat dan menutup pintu dengan gerakan melambat mencoba untuk menyembuyikan wajahnya sebelum berbalik dan kembali memainkan perannya dihadapan Chanyeol. Dia berdoa semoga Chanyeol percaya dengan semua ini.

"Oh ya Tuhan," Kyungsoo berpura-pura terkejut saat berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah bersandar pada tembok sambil memegang cangkir kopinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau mengintipnya bukan? Dasar mesum." Lanjut Kyungsoo berdecak pinggang dan mengerlingkan mata, berjalan kembali ke dapur. Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki pelan Chanyeol yang perlahan mengikutinya.

"Kau membiarkan dia menciummu seperti itu?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara, kini dia berdiri disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan piring. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pelan dan tidak terganggu oleh keberadaan pria tinggi itu disampingnya.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau ahlinya." Desis Kyungsoo.

Selama beberapa saat hanya terdengar dentingan piring dan desisan air yang keluar dari kran. Chanyeol masih berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya, pria itu seakan sibuk dengan kopi dan pikirannya sendiri dan Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang membuka percakapan.

"Aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Chanyeol lah yang kembali memulai percakapan mereka tepat setelah semua cucian di wastafel selesai dicuci. Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan menggantungkan apronnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo santai, menarik kursi meja makan dan menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya. Pria itu menurut dan meletakan gelasnya sebelum duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memiringkan sedikit kursi kayu itu agar dia bisa bertatap dengan adiknya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bukan?"ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap malas Chanyeol.

"Yups. Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat dimana adikmu ini menjadi wanita yang paling cantik sejagad raya." Sindirnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dengan sindiran itu.

"Kau jelas tau alasan aku pergi." Ujarnya ikut menopang dagu seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Alasan bodoh." Timpalnya dengan nada kesal.

Chanyeol menarik kursinya untuk lebih dekat dan menangkup pipi Kyungsoo agar mata mereka bisa bertatapan. Kyungsoo tentu saja terkejut tapi dia memilih untuk diam dan menatap balik kakaknya. Dia tau, Chanyeol sedang mencari sesuatu di matanya dan dia hanya bisa berharap apapun yang dilihat Chanyeol sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol setelah sekian lama mereka bertatapan. Namun Kyungsoo tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap mata Chanyeol lebih lama. Membiarkan pria itu mencari jawabannya sendiri.

"Kau bisa mencari jawabannya sendiri." Bisik Kyungsoo tak melepaskan tatapannya.

Perlahan kedua tangan Chanyeol dan menangkup pipinya mulai meragang dan melepaskannya, namun mata mereka masih bertatapan satu sama lain seakan Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Katakan satu hal yang bisa membuatku untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit goyah. Namun dia tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu karena sejak awal dia memang sudah memilikinya.

"Aku mencintainya."

Itu adalah hari terakhir dimana dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Setelah hari itu, Chanyeol kembali ke New York dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dan kelegaan yang terlihat dari wajahnya. Saat itulah Kyungsoo bisa menghela nafas panjang karena bisa membuat kakaknya itu percaya dengan pernikahan ini dan sejak saat itu mereka saling memberikan kabar lewat email atau terkadang saat memiliki waktu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan video call atau semacamnya.

"Kau ingin aku menelphone Chanyeol?" Luhan kembali bertanya membuat menarik kembali dirinya dari lamunan panjang.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan menatap sahabatnya itu. "Jangan melibatkan dia dari masalah sepele ini. Dia sedang sibuk, kau tau itu." Jawabnya tanpa tenaga. Kilasan kenangan itu membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Andai saja dia tau bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang, mungkin dia sudah melemparkan Jongin dari atas kantornya."

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh untuk beberapa saat dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Sebuah kilasan masa lalu tiba – tiba saja menghampiri benaknya.

.

.

.

 _Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk menyetuji pejodohan ini, walau Chanyeol masih keras kepala menolaknya tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk melanjutkan. Sang ayah akhirnya mengadakan acara makan malam untuk mempertemukan dia dengan calon suaminya karna kebetulan mereka sedang berada di New York._

" _Kau bodoh."_

 _Itu yang setiap kali Chanyeol ucapkan saat mereka berada di meja makan, namun Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidah dan mengabaikan semua rancauan Chanyeol. Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menggeleng dan pelan manatap pria tinggi itu, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti karna tentu saja berteriak tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah._

 _Dan Kyungsoo akan bertingkah seperti biasa untuk mengisi liburannya kali ini, membuat cake, cookies dan beberapa kudapan lainnya. Pergi berbelanja, menghabiskan hari di kafe favoritenya sampai hari itu datang,_

" _Kita akan makan malam besok." Ujar ayahnya._

 _Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Dia menatap kakaknya yang terlihat kesal hendak menyemburkan emosi. Luhan yang berada di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama, dia bahkan bisa merasakan ketegangan yang tiba – tiba saja menghampiri meja makan._

" _Dad, kita batalkan penjodohan bodoh ini,"_

" _Kau yang bodoh," Sela Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. "Aku bahkan bersemangat untuk bertemu pria itu. Mungkin saja dia tampan."_

 _Chanyeol mendengus dan bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rumah walau ibu dan ayahnya sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali. Begitulah Chanyeol, keras kepala tapi Kyungsoo seakan tak terganggu dan melanjutkan makannya dengan santai._

" _Stop staring at me like that Mom, Dad. I'm fine, so is he." Ujarnya saat ayah dan ibunya menatap dia dengan khawatir. "Tak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan, kita akan makan malam bersama dan aku akan bertemu dengannya."_

 _Ayahnya masih menatapnya dengan ragu seakan merasa bersalah. "Kau yakin? Kita bisa membatalkannya sebelum lebih jauh."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu, daddy bilang dia tampan bukan? Apa salahnya untuk mencoba? Jika memang dia mengerikan aku pasti akan kabur duluan." Candanya._

 _Setidaknya candaannya barusan dapat meluluhkan kekhawatiran di wajah ayah dan ibunya. Namun keraguan entah mengapa malah datang merayapi hatinya yang sudah hampir teguh menerima semuanya._

 _Luhan menatapnya dengan mata yang disipitkan tapi Kyungsoo hanya menaikan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan makan malam, seakan tidak terganggu oleh apapun. Dia mencoba untuk tetap bertahan walau sejujurnya jauh di lubuh hatinya yang paling dalma dia merasa takut dengan pilihan yang di buatnya kali ini._

" _Aku butuh dress baru untuk makan malam. Kau akan menemaniku mencari dress baru bukan?" tanya pada Luhan yang seakan masih tidak percaya dengan keputusannya tapi dia mengangguk dan tak berkata apa – apa, mungkin karna ada ibu dan ayah yang Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat cemas._

 _..._

 _Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah berada di salah satu butik langanan mereka, tengah memilih baju seperti apa yang akan di pakainya nanti saat bertemu dengan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya. Kelak. Kyungsoo tidak benar – benar memilih, dia hanya melihat dan mengerakan tangannya seolah – olah tengah mencari pakian namun nyatanya pikirkan dia tengah pergi entah memikirkan apa._

" _Kita bisa membuat rencana jika kau memang tidak bisa melanjutkan perjanjian bodoh ini." Ujar Luhan yang entah sejak kapan ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menatap sahabatnya itu linglung. "Sedari tadi kau hanya melihat – lihat tanpa benar – benar memilih. Apa yang kau pikirkan Soo?"_

" _Aku baik-"_

" _Berhenti berdusta. Sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu Do Kyungsoo? Kau tidak bisa membodohiku sepetri itu. Tidak bisakah kau berkata jujur padaku untuk yang satu ini? Kau tau aku ingin membantu tapi jika kau terus seperti ini aku tidak tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu Soo." Selanya cepat sebelum Kyungsoo menghindar dan mengalihkan topik._

 _Mereka akhinya pergi dengan sebuah dress yang dipilih Luhan. Sebuah dress dari Dolce and Gabbana dress selutut berlengan panjang, berwarna hitam dengan motif flower print di seluruh kainnya. Kyungsoo tidak begitu perduli dengan dress yang akan dikenakannya nanti karna pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal._

 _Sedangkan Luhan membeli little black dress dari chanel yang simple untuk dipakainya nanti malam. Kyungsoo ingin sahabatnya itu berada disana untuk memberinya semangat dan tentu saja Luhan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu karna dia juga ingin berada di sana dan melihat semuanya._

 _Luhan yang membantunya untuk sampai di sebuah café dan memesan secangkir espresso. Kyungsoo masih melamun bahkan saat seorang pelayan tampan mencoba untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Luhan yang berada di hadapannya hanya mendesah pelan dan menyentuh lengannya._

" _Soo…"_

 _Barulah dia mengerjap menatap sahabatnya dengan terkejut tak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia melamun. "Aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk berpura – pura menculikmu dan membatalkan makan malam besok. Aku yakin Chanyeol dengan senang hati membantu."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyeruput espresso-nya. Dia tidak pernah tau Luhan memiliki ide – ide gila di otaknya. "Sejak kapan kau berkomplot dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya._

 _Luhan mendesah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Dia menatap Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali mencondongkan badannya._

" _Kau tidak tau betapa Chanyeol mengkhawatirkanmu Soo. Seperti apa katamu dia mencoba membuatku bekerja sama untuk menghentikan rencana gila ini."_

 _Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengarnya, dia tau pasti Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk membatalkan acara makan malam mereka tapi ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dia tidak ini Chanyeol berulah dan merusah renacanahnya. "Kau yang mau aku berkata jujur bukan?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan._

" _Kalau begitu aku akan jujur" katanya. "Aku masih ragu dengan semuanya, terlebih lagi dengan perjodohan inu. Sekarang bukan lagi jaman kerajaan yang putrinya akan di jodohkan dengan anak teman raja, aku tau itu tentu saja tapi Lu, kau juga harus mengerti kalau aku ingin membantu,"_

" _Dengan mengorbankan dirimu?" sela Luhan._

" _Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Dengan pernikahan ini setidaknya perusahaan daddy tidak akan bangkrut. Selama ini aku merasa tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk mereka jadi sekarang biarkan giliran aku yang membalasnnya Lu._

" _Mungkin mereka bisa mencari cara lain untuk tetap bertahan dan aku yakin Chanyeol bisa mencari cara lain itu." Sela Luhan yang mulai gemas. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan seberapapun ragu dirinya, dia tidak akan membatalkan rencana ini. Dia tidak ingin keluarganya berada dalam kesulitan lebih lama lagi._

" _Tidak Lu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berada dalam kesulitan sementara aku disini bisa membantu."_

 _Luhan berdecak lidah dan memutarkan bola matanya, dia bergumamn tentang sesuatu yang tidak begitu bisa ditangkap Kyungsoo karna wanita itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus sampai di jodohkan segala?" komennya._

 _Kyungsoo hanya menaikan bahunya, dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa perjanjian ini harus sampai membawa perjodohan dan hal – hal semacam ini. Setidaknya mungkin nanti malam dia akan menemukan jawabannya._

 _Untuk beberapa menit Luhan sibuk dengan kudapannya sementara Kyungsoo masih mengaduk – ngaduk espressonya dengan mata yang menerawang, kembali melamun. Luhan yang duduk di sebrang seakan membiarkan dia menikmati lamunanya sendiri._

" _Hey Soo… kau mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Luhan membuatnya mengerjap._

" _Hm? Janji seperti apa yang kita bicarakan disini?"_

 _Luhan meletakan sendoknya. "Berjanji padaku jika dia berniat macam – macam kau harus segera memberi tauku." Kyungsoo tertawa ringan mendengarnya._

" _Aku yakin dia bukan orang seperti itu." Katanya._

" _Hey, mungkin saja maksud dari pernikahan ini adalah untuk menjodohkan anaknya yang psikopat karna mungkin dia selalu membuat wanita – wanita di sekitarnya ketakutan."_

 _Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh. "Aku yakin daddy tidak memiliki teman dengan anak yang seperti kau bicarakan." Jawab Kyungsoo masih terkekeh. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau harus berhenti menonton serial drama dektektif favoritmu Lu, kau mulai mengada – ngada._ _"_

" _Hey Do Kyungsoo, siapa tau dugaanku benar. Jika memang anaknya kaya kenapa harus repot – repot mencari jodoh? Ini bukan jaman kerajaan yang masih harus menjodohkan putri dan pangeran." Komennya gemas._

" _Baiklah baiklah. Aku berjanji jika memang dia terlihat sepetri psyco aku akan segera mengatakannya padamu dan jika dia memang benar – benar seorang psyco aku harap dia jatuh cinta padamu."_

" _Hey!"_

 _Kemudian kedua orang wanita itu tertawa bersamaan dan perlahan menyingkirkan topic perjodohan ini dari pembicaraan mereka, mulai berbicara tentang cita – cita mereka berdua yang ingin memiliki café dan semacamnya._

" _Kau sudah siap Soo?" terdengar ibunya memanggil dari lantai bawah. Kyungsoo sudah mengenakakn dress pilihan Luhan dan sahabatnya itu memang tidak pernah salah seoal pakaian. Dress hitam itu terlihat begitu lucu di tubuhnya._

 _Tapi bukan dress yang dilihatnya dari pantulan cermin itu tapi dirinya. Dia_ _melihat d_ _i_ _rinya apakah dia sudah siap mengambil keputusan ini atau tidak, namun jika dia ingin lari dari segalanya, ini sudah sangat terlambat, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain datang menemui pria yang akan dijodohkannya._

" _Hey." Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya membuat Kyungsoo menengok tanpa ekspresi. "Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kembali memandang pantulan dihadapannya._

" _Ya, aku hanya sedikit gugup. Apa dia akan menyukaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo mearih cluch kecil berwarna silver yang sudah disiapkannya. Luhan yang sedang bersandar di daun pintu hanya menghela nafas pelan._

" _Apa kau bercanda?" tanyanya sambil menaikan alisnya._

" _Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo seakan tidak mengerti dan melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca sekali lagi._

" _Semua pria pasti memandangmu mengenakai pakaian itu, Soo." Jawarabnya malas._

 _Dia menatap Luhan yang mengenakan little black dress yang pas di tubuhnya, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Luhan yang sempurna._

" _Mungkin kau harus mengatakna itu pada dirimu sendiri." Timpal Soo menghampiri sahabatnya. Luhan menatap dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum._

" _Setidaknya aku akan berpura – pura menjadi kekasih Chanyeol hari ini." Dia mengedipkan matanya. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar rencana itu, bagaimana mungkin Luhan dan Chanyeol menjadi sepasang kekasih, bahkan untuk berpura – pura pun itu terdengar sangat lucu._

" _Siapa yang memiliki ide gila itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sata mereka berjalan menuruni tangga._

" _Dia_ _,_ _tentu saja_ _. A_ _ku setuju karna dengan begitu psyco itu tidak akan meliriiku karna ada Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti raksasa." Jawabnya riang._

 _Mereka turun ke bawah dan menemukan ayah, ibu dan Chanyeol sudah menunggunya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan malas seakan tidak suka dengan keputusannya tapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengabaikan hal itu._

" _Kalian akan berpura – pura menjadi kekasih?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. Luhan mengangguk dan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol riang._

" _Iya, bukan begitu kekasihku?" tanyanya dengan genit sambil mengedipkan mata, Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tuanya tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa._

 _Chanyeol berdecak tapi pria itu tertawa pelan. Dia melepaskan gandengan Luhan dan merangkul pundak Luhan, menariknya sedikit kasar. "Haruskan kita membuatnya menjadi kenyataan?" tanya Chanyeol tak kalah genit membuat Kyungsoo tertawa semakin keras. Luhan tersenyum sinis dan menyikut perut Chanyeol agar pria itu melepaskan rangkulannya._

" _Dalam mimpimu jerapah." Ujarnya ketus sambil menjulurkan lidah menarik Kyungsoo untuk yang masih sibuk tertawa untuk berjalan keluar rumah terlebih dahulu sedangkan Chanyeol di belakangnya masih tersenyum menggelikan._

 _Kyungsoo sudah duduk di meja makannya selama sepuluh menit namun teman ayahnya belum terlihat datang, dia mulai ragu kalau pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya menolak. Belum – belum dia merasa dicampakan begini._

" _Sepertinya mereka tidak akan datang." Ujar Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya dengan seriangan gembira. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir, bagaimana jika memang pria itu tidak pernah datang, lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Bagaimana dengan perusaan mereka._

 _Kyungsoo mulai paranoid._

 _Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang memanggil ayahnya dengan cukup keras membuat mereka semua mendongak. Ayahnya berdiri dan tersenyum lebar menjabat pria tinggi berkulit kehitaman itu._

" _Minho…" ujarnya seraya memeluk pria paruh baya itu._

" _Maaf terlambat, kita sempat tersesat."_

 _Kemudian kedua orang pria itu sibuk berbicang – bincang tengang jalanan New York yang tak bisa diprediksi sementara Kyungsoo sibuk menatap pria dengan pakaian rapi layaknya jamuan makan malam. Pria itu menatapnya sesaat dan memberikan senyuman tipis sebelum Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdiri dari kursi._

" _Jadi ini Kyungsoo?" tanya wanita paruh baya._

" _Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo sopan membungkukan badannya tanda hormat. Dia mencoba untuk kembali menggunakan bahasa Korea yang sudah lama tidak dipakai._

" _Neomu yeppo." Ujar wanita itu sambil berjalan untuk memberikannay sebuah pelukan._

" _Kamsahabnida."_

 _Dia tidak tau apakah bahasa Korea nya masih sebagus dulu atau mungkin terdengar sedikit mengerikan di telinga mereka tapi Kyungsoo sudah melakukan sebisanya, dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik._

" _Hallo." Sapa pria itu._

 _Pria dengan wajah tegas dan mata gelap yang membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan nafasnnya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pria itu mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Hallo." Sapa Kyungsoo menjabat tangan itu dengan kikuk._

" _Kim Jongin." Ujar pria itu sebelum melepaskan tangan mereka._

" _Do Kyungsoo."_

" _Nama yang cantik." Komentarnya singkat memberikan senyum kemudian berpindah pada Luhan di sebelahnya. Dia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menatap pria bernama Jongin itu tak suka. Kyungsoo sampai harus memperingatkannya dengan cara menggeleng pelan. Dia bersumpah akan menendang bokong kakaknya jika pria itu mengacaukan makan malam mereka._

 _Mereka semua mulai mencari tempat duduk dan entah mengapa pria bernama Jongin itu duduk di sampingnya sedangkan Luhan berpindah duduk di hadapannya berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. Mereka semua mulai sibuk dengan obrolan basa – basi yang sudah biasa terjadi di jamuan makan malam seperti ini, sedangkan Kyungsoo beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada pria di hadapannya. Mencoba memprediksi pria semacam apa Kim Jongin itu._

" _Jadi bagaimana Jongin?" tanya ayahnya tiba – tiba membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya._

" _Maaf?" tanya Jongin yang sama terkejutnya._

" _Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"_

" _Oh," pria itu tersenyum dan pandangan mereka bertemu. "Dia cantik seperti apa yang dibicarakan ayah." Jawabnnya singkat dan kembali tersenyum._

 _Chanyeol hendak menyela tapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggeleng pelan menatapnya. Berterima kasihlah karna Luhan duduk di samping pria tinggi bodoh itu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap pria di sampingnya itu._

" _Terima kasih," Jawabnya singkat._

 _Jongin membelas senyumnya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan, ikut berbicara dengan ayahnya tentang hal – hal remeh. Kyungsoo masih bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi ketika orang tua mereka mulai berbicara tentang perjodohan, dia bisa melihat bagaimana rahang Chanyeol yang menegang. Dia menetap Luhan berharap sahabatnya itu bisa mengendalikan Chanyeol._

" _Mungkin kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua." Ujar Minho._

" _Iya, tentu saja mereka membutuhkannya." Ujar seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mengenal wanita itu, karna dia pernah melihatnya di album foto ibunya. Namanya_ _Taemin_ _._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jongin yang tiba – tiba bertanya padanya. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata saat semua orang menatap padanya, seketika itu dia tidak bisa berkata – kata seakan semua kalimatnya tercekat di ternggorokan._

" _Well…." Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengatakan itu tanpa bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

" _Mungkin benar. Aku membutuhkannya." Sela Jongin saat sadar Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Luhan yang menatapnya sambil menaikan alis._

" _Kau memiliki waktu besok siang?" tanya Jongin beberapa saat kemudian kembali menatapnya. Kyungsoo kembali terjut dan menatap pria di sampingnya itu dengan kening berkerut._

" _Ya?" tanya Kyungsoo seakan otaknya tidak bisa memproses pertanyaan itu._

" _Kau memiliki waktu untuk besok siang?" tanya pria itu mengulang kalimatnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dengan jutaan pertanyaan di kepalanya._

" _Tentu." Jawabnnya kikuk._

 _Semua orang di meja itu tertawa melihat tingkahnya terkecuali Chanyeol yang menatap Jongin seakan tak suka. Dia melihat Luhan menyentuh lengannya dan menatap pria itu berusaha untuk membutanya sadar._

" _Jadi ini kekasih anakmu?" tanya Minho menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan yang bertatapan. Kedua orang itu sadar kalau mereka sedang dibicarakan langsung menatap pria paruh baya itu bingung. Luhan yang pertama bereaksi dia tersenyum dan kembali menatap Chanyeol memastikan pria itu sudah sadar._

" _Begitulah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang._

 _Chanyeol langsung memutuskan topic tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan dan membicarakan hal lain. Sang ayah yang mengerti langsung membantunya mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dan kembali tertawa karna lelucon yang di keluar_ _g_ _an_ _M_ _inho._

 _Kyungsoo terbaring di kamarnya, Luhan tidak ada disana. Sahabatnya memutuskan untuk memberi dia waktu untuk berpikir dan kembali mempertimbangkan segalanya. Kyungsoo menatap langit – langit kamarnya yang di cat berwarna biru muda, dia masih mengenakan gaun yang tadi dipakainya saat makan malam, make up masih menempel di wajahnya tapi wanita itu seakan tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya. Dia masih melamun memikirkan makan malam barusan._

" _Dia t_ _erlihat_ _baik." Gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Kyungsoo berguling dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, untuk berapa saat dia tetap pada posisinya sampai akhirnya dengan malas dia menyeret tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama. Dia membutuhkan tidur yang banyak malam ini._

" _YA TUHAN KYUNGSOO" Suara Luhan yang membuatnya terbangun. Kedua mata Kyungsoo masih terasa berat, rasanya sulit sekali untuk membuka mata._

" _Ada apa?" gumamnya kembali menarik selimutnya._

" _KAU MEMPUNYAI JANJI DENGAN PRIA BERNAMA KIM JONGIN ITU_ _!"_

 _Barulah Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap jam di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Dua jam lagi sebelum dia berangkat menemui Jongin._

" _Oh dear"_

 _Tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang berdecak pinggang di sampingnya dia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, dengan cepat dia mengikat rambutnya dengan asal dan menggosok gigi. Dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan membuka pintu menemukan Luhan berada di depan lemari bajunya._

" _Pilihkan aku-"_

" _Aku tau," Sela sahabatnya cepat. "Cepat mandi_ _!" teriaknya membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar mandi._

 _Satu setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo sudah cantik dengan dress dari Dior pilihan Luhan. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dan meyakinkan dirinya_ _sendiri kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya._

" _Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana? Kita akan terlambat" ujar Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali ke kamarnya._

 _Luhan mengenakan kemeja putih seetrough yang di padukan dengan ripped jeans yang membuatnya terlihat begitu simpel namun seksi. Kyungsoo harus mengakui kalau sahabatnya itu memiliki selerea fashion yang tinggi, jauh melebihi dirinya._

" _Okay, I'm ready." Jawabnya menatap pantulan di cemin sebelum mengikuti Luhan keluar._

 _Kyungsoo sudah sampai di cafe tempat dia dan Jongin akan bertemu. Dari luar sini, dia bisa melihat Jongin duduk di ujung ruangan sibuk memainkan ponsel. Dia sengaja mengulur waktu dan menatap mobil Luhan yang menembus kemacetan jalan sampai hilang di perbatasan._

 _Dia menghelan nafas panjang sebelum menarik pintu kaca dengan bingkai kaca yang mengelyarkan bunyi kerincing saat dia masuk. Jongin tidak menyadari keberadaanya sampai dia berdiri di hadapan pria itu._

" _Hallo." Sapanya kikuk._

 _Jongin terlihat terkejut saat menatapnya tapi kemudian senyuman itu terlihat. "Hai, sudah dat_ _a_ _ng rupanya." Ujarnya bangkit dan membantunya menarik kursi._

 _Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak memerlukan perlakukan seperti ini, dia tidak biasa di perlukan layaknya wanita – wanita dalam drama. Rasanya menggelikan._

" _Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya._

 _Jongin menggeleng pelan dan memberikan senyum singkat. "Aku juga baru saja sampai. Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya pria itu menyodorkan menu. Kyungsoo dengan cepat memilih pesanannya, karna dia tidak begitu yakin apakah dia akan ingat dengan makannya hari ini._

" _Jadi bagaimana harimu?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengurangi ketegangan pada dirinya sendiri._

" _Hariku baik, mungkin karna aku akhirnya aku bisa berlibur sebentar." Ujarnya santai. "Bagaimana denganmu? Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Aku terlambat bangun dan beruntung aku memiliki Luhan yang mengingatkanku dan kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo seperti yang lain."_

 _Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawabannya, pria itu menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya sebelum berujar. "Baiklah Kyungsoo, boleh aku menanyakan satu hal?"_

" _Tentu."_

 _Obrolan mereka terhenti saat seorang waiters menghampiri untuk memberikan pesanan mereka. Kyungsoo menarik minumannya dan menyeruputnya hati – hati mencoba untuk tidak terlihat betapa gugup dirinya._

" _Kenapa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"_

 _Kyungsoo tau pertanyaan ini akan muncul tapi dia tidak tau kalau Jongin akan bertanya secepat ini dan mendahuluinya, jujur saja Kyungsoo sempat berpikir untuk bertanya hal yang sama namun dia merasa terlalu dini untuk menanyakan hal – hal semacam ini, tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak sependapat._

" _Well... aku mencoba untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat." Ujarnya tapi Jongin tersenyum mendorong gelasnya ke samping._

" _Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban yang tepat, aku ingin kau mengatakan hal yang pertama kali terpikir olehmu." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana kilat penasaran yang ada di kedua mata gelap itu._

" _Jika itu yang kau inginkan," ujarnya kembali menarik nafas panjang. "Karna aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Apa salahnya mencoba bukan?"_

 _Jongin tidak bereaksi untuk beberapa saat, pria itu hanya menatapnya dalam keheningan yang menegangkan. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo berpikir kalau dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan._

" _Apa itu yang pertama kali terpikir dalam benakmu?" Tanya Jongin beberapa saat kemudian. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Jongin yang seakan mengintimidasi, atau mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja yang membuat pikiran – pikiran aneh berkelebat di otaknya._

" _Kau tau sebenanarnya kita tidak perlu melakukan ini jika kau menolak. Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa ayahku memiliki ide gila ini?"_

 _Ya, Kyungsoo tau kalau dia bisa menolak, Kyungsoo tau kalau dia bisa pergi meninggalkan ide bodoh ini tapi pikirannya yang sedang kacau hanya bisa melakukan hal –hal yang tidak kalah bodohnya._

" _Kau tau aku tidak bisa menolak. Seperti apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sesaat, mencoba membaca ekspresi pria dihadaannya itu tapi Jongin masih terlihat santai, hanya kilatan dimatanya yang membuat dia berbeda. "Kau ingin mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan sebelum kita bertemu makan malam kemarin?"_

 _Jongin seakan tau apa yang akan dikatakannya, pria itu menahan tawa dan bertanya. "Apa itu?"_

" _Dia pikir mungkin alasan ayahmu menjodohkan kita karna-mungkin saja kau seorang psikopat atau seseorang yang memiliki masalah kejiwaan yang berbahaya."_

 _Jongin tertawa mendengar jawabannya dan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, Kyungsoo ikut tertawa bersamanya seakan tawa Jongin dapat menular dengan mudah._

" _Jadi menurutmu apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"_

 _Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin, berpura – pura mengobservasi pria itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menahan tawa._

" _Aku tidak bisa memberikan penilaian secepat itu tapi yang membuatku lega adalah satu hal," Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengulum bibir menahan tawa karna sesuatu yang barusan singgah di otaknya._

" _Apa itu?-Oh sebentar, jangan katakan..."_

" _Kau bukan seorang gay." Sela Kyungsoo tanpa menggubris ucapan Jongin sebelumnya. Pria itu membelalakan mata tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah garis melingkar._

" _Oh Tuhan,"erangnya menutup mata sambi terkekeh pelan. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku bukan seorang gay? Kau baru mengenalku dalam beberapa jam saja."_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan percakapannya bersama Jongin. "Bukan hal yang sulit. Jika memang kau seorang gay, kau pasti tidak akan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari Chanyeol semalam tapi aku lihat kau bersikap wajar."_

 _Dia melihat bagaimana Jongin mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa, pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil menaikan sebelah alis. "Karena dia membawa kekasihnya." Bisik Jongin sambil mengedipkan kedua mata dengan gerakan lambat berpura – pura kecewa._

 _Kini Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Jongin ikut tertawa bersamanya, melupakan tatapan heran dari beberapa pengunjung yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka._

" _Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau orang yang lucu."_

 _Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada seolah – olah dia bangga dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Aku memiliki begitu banyak kejutan, mungkin salah satunya akan membuatmu terkejut,"_

" _Oh? Benarkah? Apa itu sampai – sampai membuatku pingsan?"_

 _Jongin menghela nafas panjang, menurunkan kedua tangannya dan kembali mencondongkan tubuh. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal,"_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Berhati – hatilah untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku."_

Sekelebatan itu entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja menyapa benaknya. Kilasan beberapa bulan lalu, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Saat dia pertama kali mengenal sosok Kim Jongin yang sekarang menjadi suaminya. Kyungsoo berpikir kalau ucapan Jongin dulu itu hanya sebuah candaan tapi ternyata...

 _Tidak._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suara Luhan mengintrupsi lamunan panjangnya. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dan Kyungsoo baru saja sadar kalau sedari tadi mesim mobil sudah dihentikan. Kyungsoo melepaskan sabuknya, melihat mobil Luhan sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Luhan membantunya masuk dan memastikan dia berbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai dagu. Luhan juga tidak lupa menyediakan air minum, berbagai jenis macam kudapan manis yang sengaja di bawa dari kafe dan beberapa obat pengurang rasa sakit yang mungkin membantu.

"Dimana ponselmu Kyungsoo?" Sambil memastikan semua pada tempatnya. Dia menarik tangannya keluar dari dalam selimut dan mengacungkan ponselnya tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menurunkan kerutan di keningnya, Luhan mulai mengigiti kuku dan kembali berjalan mengelilingi kamar, kembali mengecek semua hal. "Apa kau yakin kau akan jika aku tinggal? Kau tidak akan tiba-tiba pingsan atau semacamnya bukan?"

Salah satu kebiasan Luhan saat dia panik adalah menjadi wanita paling paranoid di dunia. Seperti sekarang ini dan terkadang itu menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuknya. "Luhan berhenti," ujarnya pelan membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. " _You're being paranoid. Again."_

Luhan mengangguk dan menurunkan tangannya dan menarik nafas panjang. " _am I_?" tanya seolah memastikan. "Okay, kalau begitu pastikan kau tidak berulah dan telephone aku ketika kau merasa sudah seperti zombie."

" _Yes ma'am."_

Terkadang Luhan bisa jadi sahabat bagik, tempat bertengkat yang seru atau ibu yang overprotective seperti sekarang ini. Sahabtnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan memeluknya ringan sebelum melambai dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa sendiri di kamarnya dan meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya, sedari tadi yang dia butuhkan adalah kasur dan selimut. Perutnya semakin terasa sakit seakan ada yang menusuk-nusuk tapi dia cukup kuat untuk menahannya dan ini bukan sebuah alarm yang menandakan dia membutuhkan seorang dokter.

Kalau saja dia masih tinggal di New York, semua orang pasti sudah sibuk keluar masuk kamarnya setiap detik hanya untuk memastikan dia tidak pingsan atau semacamnya. Terutama Chanyeol yang akan memaksa dia untuk makan dan menjanjikan semangkuk ice cream di kedai favoritenya jika dia sembuh nanti.

Untuk sesaat dia merindukan saudara tingginya itu dan berpikir untuk menelphone dan mengabarkan kalau kini dia sedang meringkuk di kasur dengan perut yang terus berdenyut. Dia ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol jika tau dia sakit seperti ini, apa dia akan langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama untuk ke Korea atau malah mengejeknya yang sekarang jauh dari rumah, tapi melihat bagaimana hubungannya bersama Jongin, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menyulitkan Chanyeol dan tidak berniat untuk menambah beban lain lagi untuk saudaranya itu. Untuk saat ini dia hanya harus berusaha lebih keras untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

Ruanganya berada di lantai 7 bangunan kantornya yang tepat berada di pusat kota. Salah satu bangunan pencakar langit yang sengaja di rancang oleh seorang arsitek ternama sekaligus rekan dekat ayahnya. Jongin masih sibuk di dalam ruangannya dengan tumpukan berkas yang akan menjadi temannya seharian ini. Di ruangannya yang cukup luas terdapat meja panjang dengan kursi dimana dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja dan satu set sofa yang diletakan di ujung kanan ruangan. Warna abu dan putih mendominasi ruangannya dengan wangi lavender dari pangharum ruangan yang di pasang sekertarisnya.

Ponselnya bergetar pelan membuat dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengecek pesan dari siapa yang barusan masuk dan nama Baekhyun lah yang muncul disana. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum membaca pesan masuk dari kekasihnya itu.

 _Tadi aku mampir ke kafe dan mendapatkan cake yang menakjubkan. Kau benar, Kyungsoo memang sangat baik :D tapi dia telihat sangat pucat, kau tau itu? dan temannya yang bernama Luhan terlihat tidak menyukaiku. Oh, hari ini aku akan sibuk seharian dan kau tidak perlu menjemputku, aku akan lembur hari ini. Don't forget your lunch dear, love ya._

Dia terdiam sesaat saat membaca pesan itu mencoba mencerna beberapa kalimat disana. Sampai akhirnya dia mengetik sebuah jawaban singkat.

 _Sudah aku katakana kau akan menyukai Kyungsoo dan semua masakannya. Iya, tadi pagi dia memang telihat lemas dan pucat. Aku akan mampir ke kafe untuk menjemput Kyungsoo nanti sore, kau yakin akan lembur hari ini? Dan Luhan? Dia memang seperti itu, tenang saja kau akan terbiasa nanti. So you and don't forget to have dinner later. Love you too._

Saat pesan itu terkirim, dia kembali meletakan ponselnya diatas meja dan dan memutar kursinya mengarah ke jendela besar ruangannya yang menampilkan pemandangan pusat kota Seoul yang sangat sibuk. Untuk sesaat pikirannya melayang pada kondisi Kyungsoo, apa dia baik-baik saja di kafe? Apa dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit? Dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil dia khawatir jika wanita itu tiba-tiba tidak bisa menompang tubuhnya dan ambruk sedangkan di kafe hanya ada tiga orang wanita yang jauh berbeda kurusnya dengan Kyungsoo dan dia merasa bersalah karna membiarkan wanita itu datang ke kafe.

Jongin kembali menatap tumpukan berkasnya dan jam yang melikar di tangannya bergantian, menimbang apakah dia membutuhkan makan siang atau harus menundanya sedikit lebih lama dan menjemput Kyungsoo dari kafe. Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk menarik berkas lain yang harus dikerjakannya.

.

Seperti apa perkiraanya, dia dapat menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan bahkan sebelum langit malam turun. Senja dengan warna indigonya masih menghiasi langit hari ini dan tanpa berpikir panjang dia bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan kantor lebih awal. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanya membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas panjang dan mendesah nafas pendek karena kemacetan kota yang membuatnya kesal. Dia sudah menyelipkan mobilnya setiap kali ada celah tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu dan perjalanannya ke kafe memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Aku sudah mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang tadi." Jawab Luhan saat dia sampai di kafe. "Kyungsoo terlihat pucat, jadi aku menyeretnya pulang. Aku sudah coba membujuknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tapi dia dan rumah sakit bukanlah teman baik, kau tau? Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit, dia lebih baik meringkuk kesakitan di kasur dari pada harus pergi ke rumah sakit dan menegak obat." Jelasnya.

Jongin tidak pernah tau Kyungsoo membenci rumah sakit dan obat-obatan. Hal itu seakan menyadarkannya bahwa dia tidak mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik dan melihat bagaimana fakta bahwa mereka tinggal bersama membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Luhan saat mengantarnya ke depan pintu.

"Ya?" tanyanya sambil membalikan badan.

Entah apa itu tapi Luhan terlihat sangat ragu dan khawatir. "Ajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke dokter, mungkin saja dia akan mendengarkanmu dan jika-jika saja terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku." Ucapnya masih dengan ekspresi khawatir yang sama. "Kyungsoo selalu menahan semuanya sendiri, dia tidak ingin menyulitkan orang lain tapi kau tau…"

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu." Timpalnya saat Luhan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan meremas kedua tangannya terlihat cemas. "Bisakah menelphoneku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanyanya saat Jongin membuka pintu mobil.

"Tentu, kau tak perlu cemas. Aku akan menjaganya."

Dia benar-benar serius saat mengatakan akan menjaga Kyungsoo tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Luhan menatapnya dengan keraguan yang terlihat sangat jelas. "Aku akan menelphone jika terjadi sesuatu." Ujarnya cepat membuat Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman tipis.

Jongin membunyikan klaksonnya dan disambut oleh ambaian tangan Luhan yang terlihat dari spion mobilnya. Pikirannya kembali pada Kyungsoo yang sendiriian di rumah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika wanita itu menahan sakitnya sendiri di kasur dan ragu untuk meminta bantuan karena takut hal itu akan menyulitkannya.

Dan sialnya dia baru bisa sampai setengah jam kemudian karena terjebak macet di jalan. Dia sudah berusaha menyelipkan mobilnya dan mencari jalan pintas tapi tetap saja kemacetan Seoul tidak bisa dihindari. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia memakirkan mobilnya asal dan berlari kecil menuju rumah.

Saat masuk dia langsung melempar tasnya ke sofa dan berlari kecil ke lantai dua. Pintu kamar Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka, dia mengintip sambil mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang meringkuk di bawah selimutnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Hey soo…" ujarnya tanpa menunggu sang pemilik ruangan menyuruhnya masuk.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan berat. "Hi," jawabnya parau memberikannya senyuman tipis yang tak kentara.

"Kau terlihat…" semua katanya seakan tak mau keluar.

"Seperti zombie?" tanya Kyungsoo masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini. Dia berusaha untuk duduk tapi Jongin dengan cepat menahannya dan duduk di sisi kasur menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat lemas. Tubuhnya basah diguyur keringat dan wajah yang biasa bersemu merah muda itu kini terlihat begitu pucat.

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ajaknya sambil bangkit dari kasur.

Tapi Kyungsoo seakan ragu, dia tidak berkutik dari kasur dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan. Takut? Ragu? Kesakitan? Jongin bukan seseorang yang pandai membaca ekspresi tapi setidaknya dia tau Kyungsoo tidak menyukai idenya. "Luhan sudah mengatakannya, kau tidak suka rumah sakit tapi aku…" ujarnya kembali duduk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa berkeringat dingin.

" _I promised you something, remember?"_

.

.

.

" _I promised you something, remember?"_

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa detik kemudian kembali berderup tak karuan, bukan karena sakit yang di rasakannya tapi karna ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari seorang pria yang berstatus suaminya dan pria itu baru saja membangkitkan memorinya tentang pernikahan mereka dimana keduanya mengucapkan janji suci diatas pernikahan palsu mereka. Kyungsoo, dia menyangka bahwa itu hanya sebuah formalitas yang sudah disepakati keduanya, dia pikir itu tak akan berarti apa apa untuk hubungan mereka yang sepert ini tapi Jongin, dia membuatnya seakan semua janji itu bermakna seakan mereka menjalani sebuah pernikahan normal bukan hanya dua orang manusia yang terikat dengan status.

Jongin meremas lembut tangannya seakan mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo yang masih bimbang akan segalanya tapi senyuman itu meruntuhkan segala pertahanannya, membuat dia percaya begitu saja hanya dengan senyuman itu. Dia pun setuju. Dia memutuskan untuk percaya dengan segala janji yang pernah terucap saat pernikahan mereka,walau dia tau suatu saat nanti keputusannya ini akan menyakitinya.

"Biar aku bantu berdiri."

Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas dan sakit di perutnya seakan bertambah parah. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak kuat untuk menompang tubuhnya sendiri. Dia meringis kesakitan saat mencoba untuk bangkit, perutnya seakan di tusuk oleh belati saat dia mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Oh Tuhan, seharunya tadi aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi ke kafe." Gumam Jongin tak begitu jelas karna sakit di perutnya membuat perhatiannya tidak bisa teralih bahkan hanya untuk bisa menangkap apa yang Jongin ucapkan.

Pria itu menyuruhnya menunggu dan berlari meninggalkan kamar dengan langkah besar. Kyungsoo kembali berbaring di kasurnya sambil memegang perutnya yang terus berderit sakit. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan perutnya sampai bisa sakit seperti ini.

Jongin kembali dengan kemeja yang sedikit berantakan, beberapa titik keringat muncul di dahinya. "Kau bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama?" tanya sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hati-hati seakan dia sepihan kaca yang retak. Dia mengangguk dan mencoba menahan sakitnya saat Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya. Seberapa hati-hati dan pelannya Jongin, perutnya tetap saja merasakan sakit.

"Maaf." Gumamnya saat tak sengaja Kyungsoo meringis. Dia menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan Jongin menggendongnya, untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain rasa sakit di perutnya. Perlahan Jongin mendudukannya di jok mobil dan menarik joknya kebelakang mencoba untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Jongin tidak banyak bicara, bahkan saat mereka menembus jalanan kota yang perlahan mulai sepi. Saat mereka sampai Jongin kembali menggendongnya sebelum dua orang suster menarik brankar Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan dan membantu dua suster itu mendorong brankar untuk sampai di UGD.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." bisiknya saat mereka masuk ke UGD, meremas tangannya pelan dan berjalan mundur saat seorang dokter berjalan kearah mereka. Kyungsoo membiarkan dokter itu memeriksanya sementara dia menutup mata membayangkan dia berada di tempat lain, bukan di rumah sakit dengan erangan dan jeritan kesakitan yang membuatnya semakin pening.

Dokter itu menekan tapat di bagian muculnya sakit itu dan berbicara sesuatu yang tak jelas pada suster. Kyungsoo menutup mata saat sang suster mengeluarkan jarum dan bau-bau menyengat yang tak disukainya tercium entah berasal dari mana. Dia merasakan sesuatu menembus punggung tangannya dan dia mencoba untuk tidak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan suster itu.

Kyungsoo berharap kalau dia akan baik-baik saja dan bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dalam hitungan jam tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara tirai di geser untuk menutupinya, dan suara brangkar. Datang tepat di sampingnya yang disambut erangan pelan dari seorang wanita. Inilah yang tidak dia sukai dari rumah sakit terlebih lagi UGD, karena disinilah semua orang dengan erangan kesakitan, cucuran darah dan pertarungan antara hidup dan mati dibawa.

Dia membuka mata dan tak melihat Jongin dimanapun, begitu juga suster dan dokter yang tadi sempat memeriksanya. Saat dia hendak bangkit, Jongin muncul dari balik tirai dan langsung menahannya untuk berdiri.

"Apa kata mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Jongin tidak langsung menjawab tapi duduk sambil mengusap keningnya pelan. "Apakah seburuk itu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menelan ludah.

 _Tolong jangan itu, tolong jangan, jangan…._

"Usus buntu," ujarnya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mencerna dua kata itu. "Apa aku harus…" Jongin mengangguk bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Mereka bilang ini bukan oprasi besar jadi tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan."

Kyungsoo diam untuk beberapa saat, oprasi adalah hal yang paling dia takuti di dunia ini dan entah takdir macam apa yang Tuhan gariskan untuknya sampai dia sendiri yang harus mengalaminya. Kyungsoo masih terdiam lama menatap dinding dihadapannya. Pikirannya memikirkan banyak hal sampai dia lupa Jongin masih duduk disampingnya. Pikirannya kembali berputar pada beberapa hari kebelakang, mengingat apa saja yang masuk ke perutnya, sampai semua ingatannya terkumpul dia hanya bisa mendesah nafas panjang. Mungkin semua ini memang salahnya yang makan sembarangan.

"Aku butuh persetujuanmu," ucap Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya masih dengan keraguan dan ketakutan yang sama. Pria itu meraih tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, soo. _I promise._ "

Itu kali pertamanya Jongin memanggilnya dengan nama pendek dan hal bodoh itu yang membuat semuanya semakin rumit dan kenapa harus terjebak disaat-saat seperti ini? Dilema karna hal-hal bodoh yang disebabkan dirinya sendiri.

"Okay?" dia kembali bertanya saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

Akhirnya dengan anggukan pelan, Jongin tersenyum dan meremas lembut tangannya namun detik berikutnya dia kehilangan genggaman itu. Jongin bangkit hendak kembali meninggalkannya tapi sebelum pria itu keluar, Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menghubungi Luhan, Minseok dan Yixing. Disaat seperti ini, dia perlu ketiga wanita itu untuk berada disampingnya karna dia terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi rumah sakit dengan segala bau dan alat-alat mengerikannya terlebih lagi untuk menghadapi ruang oprasi.

.

.

.

Jongin begitu lega saat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Dilihat dari bagaimana Kyungsoo menatap ruangan UGD, dari cara dia menutup mata untuk menghindari jarum infus dan bagaimana helaan nafas berat yang terus keluar, tampak jelas bagaimana Kyungsoo membenci rumah sakit. Tadinya dia bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikan berita bahwa wanita itu harus menjalani oprasi karna tentu saja tanpa perlu ditanya Kyungsoo pasti tidak suka dengan ide itu tapi tentu saja mereka tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan, karena oprasi menjadi jalan satu-satunya.

"Hey!" sebuah suara familiar terdengar saat dia sedang menyelesaikan administrasi. Saat melirik kebelakang Luhan datang dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya saat mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan.

Jongin menjelaskan keadaan Kyungsoo yang ketakutan dan membiarkan Luhan menemuinya di ruangan UGD sebelum dia dibawa ke ruang oprasi. Luhan langsung berlari kecil menuju ruang UGD dengan ponsel yang menelpel di telinganya. Jongin menduga dia sedang berbicara dengan Minseok atau Yixing.

Jongin bersyukur setidaknya Kyungsoo memiliki teman-teman yang begitu memperhatikannya di Korea karena yang dia tau, Kyungsoo sudah lama menetap di New York dan datang ke Korea hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan, Minseok dan Yixing tidak ada disini.

Saat kembali, dia menemukan Yixing dan Minseok sudah ada di UGD bersama Luhan menemani Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat tegang. Mereka bertiga mencoba untuk membuat rileks dengan menceritakan beberapa _jokes_ dan terkadang mereka juga mengomeli Kyungsoo atau merecoki Kyungsoo agar tidak makan sembarangan.

Sang dokter mengatakan padanya kalau oprasi akan dilakukan lima belas menit lagi dan Jongin tidak yakin apakah waktu lima belas menit cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo lebih rileks karna walau dia tersenyum, mata bulatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana kecemasan itu melanda dirinya.

Jongin menginstrupsi pembicaraan ke empat wanita itu dan mengatakan bahwa oprasinya akan dilakukan lima belas menit lagi. Dia melihat bagaimana mata Kyungsoo yang membulat sempurna dan bahu yang menenang. Luhan yang pertama mencairkan suasana dan mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja tapi sepertinya itu tidak membantu, ketegangan masih terlihat sama di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hey," ujarnya mendekat dan berdidi disisi lain kasur, bersebrangan dengan Luhan, Minseok dan Yixing. "Apa yang dikatakan teman-temanmu benar, kau akan baik-baik saja soo."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata bergetar seakan sebentar lagi akan menitihkan butir kristal. Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak menggengam tangannya. Dia mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo kalau tidak ada apapun yang harus ditakutkannya. " _You'll be fine, okay?"_ ujarnya sekali lagi sambil meremas jemari kecil di genggamannya itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk bertepatan dengan seorang suster masuk menghampiri mereka. Semua orang langsung berjalan munduk memberikan ruang. Suster berbicara sesuatu pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, mungkin mencoba menangkan atau semacamnya kemudian menyuntikan sesuatu pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kemudian seorang suster lain datang untuk membantunya mendorong brangkar menuju ruang oprasi.

Jongin ikut membantu mendorongnya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo perlahan mulai berat tapi sebelum wanita itu benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, dia merasakan tangan mungil berkeringat dingin itu menyentuhnya pelan dan dia mendengar Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, terlalu pelan sampai hanya seperti sebuah bisikan angin.

" _Stay."_

Jongin mengangguk singkat dan membiarkan suster itu membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang oprasi sementara dia dan teman-temannya menunggu di luar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak yakin seberapa lama dia sudah terlelap tapi yang dia tau kepalanya terasa pening dan sesuatu yang aneh terasa pada bagian perutnya. Saat mencoba membuka mata dia baru ingat kalau dia masih ada di rumah sakit dan baru saja menjalankan sebuah oprasi kecil itulah sebabnya dia merasa ngilu di perutnya.

Orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Luhan dia tidak menemukan yang lain di ruangan serba putih dengan bau kamper itu. Dia ingin bangkit dan duduk tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mendukung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Luhan saat dia hendak bangkit.

Kyungsoo menyerah dan kembali berbaring menatap ketangan kanannya yang di tancapi infusan dengan cairan yang mengantung di samping tempat tidurnya. "Aku hanya mencoba bergerak." Elaknya. Luhan tidak menerima alasannya itu dan berdecak pinggang sambil berdiri disampingnya tapi kemudian ekspresinya mencarin dan menarik kursi agar bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas menutup mata, memikirkan keadaannya saat ini. "Entahlah. Sakitnya sudah hilang memang, tapi aku merasakan yang lain disini." Dia menunjuk tepat dimana dokter itu membedahnya.

"Itu hanya sementara soo, kau tau hanya sedikit bekas jahitan." Jawabnya santai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menelisir seisi ruangan mencoba menemukan yang lainnya karena sedari tadi dia tidak melihat siapapun selain Luhan. "Jongin pergi untuk makan malam, jika kau mencarinya." Timpal Luhan membuat dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar mencari Jongin, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa orang yang terpikir saat tadi dia terbangun adalah pria itu.

"Dia tidak meninggalkamu selama kau tidak sadar." Ujar Luhan acuh tak acuh. "Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti dengan hubungan yang kalian miliki, tapi Jongin terlihat sangat khawatir saat melihatmu yang tak kunjung membuka mata walau dokter sudah mengatakan kalau kau pasti akan terbangun hari ini atau esok." Lanjutnya ringan.

"Mungkin karna aku tidak memiliki siapapun di Korea, selain kau, minseok dan yixing terntu saja." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat tapi Luhan hanya mengerlingkan mata seolah itu bukan jawaban yang ingin didengarnya.

Topik berganti pada kondisi Kyungsoo dan beberapa obrolan ringan mengenai kafe, setelahnya Luhan memaksa Kyungsoo menghabiskan buburnya dan memakan obat. Tak lama setelah itu suara knop pintu terdengar membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh. Mereka menemukan Jongin yang terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo di ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Dia menilisik wajah Kyungsoo seakan memastikan wanita itu baik-baik saja.

"Ya, tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan karna aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin bernafas lega dan mengenyakan tubuhnya di kursi. "Syukurlah," ujarnya singkat. Dia menatap Luhan yang kini mengemas beberapa barang kedalam tasnnya.

Luhan sudah mengatakan kalau dia akan bergantian dengan Jongin, Minseok dan Yixing untuk menjaganya, walau Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan beberapa kali bahwa dia bukan anak kecil yang perlu dijaga tapi sekali lagi, berdebat dengan Luhan pasti sia-sia.

"Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Kau ingin aku membawakanmu sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya yang dijabat oleh Luhan dengan kening berkerut. "Kalau boleh aku ingin dibawakan ice cream." Ujarnya tak bisa menahan senyumannya tapi Luhan langsung menepis lepas genggaman tangannya dan memberikan pukulan kecil di kepala membuat Kyungsoo malah terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tau bahwa oprasi membuat otakmu sedikit miring, Soo." Ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berjalan menjauh, Jongin ikut tertawa bersamanya saat melihat ekspres jengkel di wajah Luhan. "Kau sebaiknya mengurung dia disini, atau dia akan kembali menjalani oprasi karena ice cream." Tambahnya pada Jongin.

"Tenang saja, kalau diperlukan aku akan memasungnya." Timpal Jongin masih terkekeh, Luhan menganggukan kepala sambil menaikan ibu jarinya.

"Ide yang bagus." Kekehnya.

Dia melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan dia dan Jongin berdua di kamar inap ini. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, hanya keheningan diantara dinginnya malam yang menyapa celah diantara keduanya. Jongin sibuk membuka ponsel sedangkan Kyungsoo menutup mata mencoba meredam rasa ngilu di perutnya.

"Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat aku mengatakan kau dibawa kerumah sakit untuk oprasi,"

Jongin membuka percakapan diantara mereka membuat Kyungsoo membuka mata. Tak salah lagi kalau Jongin tengah mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun. Dari raut wajah dan caranya dia menatap ponsel terlihat sekali bahwa dia tengah mengirimkan pesan untuk seseorang special bukan hanya sekedar teman kantor.

"Dia meminta maaf karna tidak bisa menjengukmu. Dia harus terbang ke New York tadi pagi." Tambahnya

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana sudut bibir itu terangkat perlahan dan jemari itu menari diatas layar ponsel dengan cepat. "Katakan padanya tidak apa – apa dan terima kasih." Ujar Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan mata.

Untuk sesaat keheningan kembali menyapa mereka. Jongin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Kyungsoo menutup mata mencoba meredam rasa ngilu di kulitnya. Bau kamper yang menyengat khas rumah sakit sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Kau bisa pulang," ujarnya sambil membuka mata menatap pria yang kini duduk di kursi, tepat berada di sampingnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin besok aku diijinkan pulang."

Tapi mendengar hal itu Jongin menjejalkan ponselnye kedalam saku jeansnya dan menggeleng pelan. Dia bangkit dan duduk di sisi kosong kasurnya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja, Soo. Lagipula hanya teman-temanmu yang kau miliki di Korea. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Tapi sungguh. Aku tidak perlu dijaga, aku baik-baik saja."

"Terakhir kau mengatakan baik-baik saja, beberapa jam kemudian aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit." Kekehnya mengusak poni Kyungsoo yang basah karna keringat.

"Apa aku harus menelphone ayah dan ibumu?"

Kyungsoo langsung membelalak dan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, Tidak. Mereka akan khawatir setengah mati dan langsung mengambil penerbangan ke Korea dan mengoceh banyak hal, terlebih lagi Chanyeol…."

Hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, memikirkan Chanyeol hanya membuat dia semakin rindu dengan saudarnya itu. Mereka tidak pernah benar – benar terpisah lama, terlebih lagi tidak ada kabar seperti ini. Semuanya sudah berubah.

"Kau tau Chanyeol akan semakin menggila jika tau aku berada disini."

Jongin ikut menghela nafas panjang sebelum berujar singkat. "Dia akan semakin membenciku bukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat, Kyungsoo sudah beraktifitas seperti biasa. Memasak sarapan, pergi ke kafe dan memasak makan malam. Semua rutinitas itu kembali berjalan setelah dia sembuh total dari oprasinya tempo hari.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menutup kafe dan istirahat seharian setiap hari senin, mereka memilih hari senin karena saat semua orang sibuk memulia kembali aktifitas setelah weekend mereka justru sebaliknya. Tidur seharian, bermalas-malasan atau pergi berbelanja seharian.

Khusus untuk hari ini, Kyungsoo dan Luhan memilih untuk pergi berbelanja mengelilingi kawasan gangnam sedangkan Minseok dan Yixing pergi ke lotteword untuk bersenang-senang. Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal, seperti biasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Jongin.

"Aku akan pergi berbelanja dengan Luhan." Ujar Kyungsoo saat dia dan Jongin menikmati sarapan mereka bersama. Jongin yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya mengangguk, mendengarkan. "Dan sepertinya kita akan pulang larut malam jadi aku tidak bisa memasak untuk makan malam." Lanjutnya.

Jongin mengentikan gerakan tangannya, menatapnya sesaat. "Ide yang bagus. Kau terlalu sibuk di kafe sampai – sampai aku tidak pernah melihatmu belanja," ujarnya enteng. "Mungkin aku juga akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun nanti."

Kini Kyungsoo yang menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sudah sebulan dia tidak mendengar Jongin menyebut – nyebut nama Baekhyun, terakhir kali dia menyebutnya ketika mereka ada di rumah sakit.

"Ide yang bagus," selanya cepat. "Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?" tanyanya hati – hati.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya singkat. "Dia baik seperti biasa dan kita sama – sama sibuk sampai lupa menanyakan kabar satu sama lain." Kekehnya.

Ini hal lain yang dia tidak pernah mengerti dari hubungan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Dia pernah menjalani hubungan dengan beberapa pria saat masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa dan kesibukan dua orang mahasiswa sama sekali tidak membuat hubungan mereka berjalan lancar terlebih lagi jika keduanya sibuk seperti Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Namun melihat bagaimana pancaran sinar dari kedua mata Jongin, jelas pria itu bahagia dengan bagaimanapun hubungannya bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo? Dia hanya bisa turut berbahagia. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Aku pergi." Ujar Jongin mengintrupsi lamunannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya memainkan sendoknya tanpa benar – benar menyantap sarapan yang dia buat sendiri. Wanita itu menatap Jongin yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Kyungsoo mengantar pria itu sampai ke depan rumah dan melambaikan tangan saat Jongin membunyikan klaksonnya.

Untuk beberapa menit Kyungsoo berdiam diri di daun pintu memandang halaman rumahnya. Mungkin yang dikatakan Luhan benar, hubungan diantara dia, Jongin dan Baekhyun memang terlalu rumit. Dia bahkan tidak benar – benar tau bagaimana harus menjalani hari – hari kedepannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat sebuah bayangan masa depan melintas di benaknya. Namun dengan cepat wanita itu menyingkirkan lamunan itu dan kembali masuk, bersiap – siap sebelum Luhan datang menjemputnya.

.

Luhan datang setengah jam kemudian dengan menggunakan taksi, wanita itu bercerita tentang bagaimana mobil kesayangannya tiba – tiba mengeluarkan asap dan berhenti di tengah jalan, untung saja ada seorang pria yang membantunya untuk mendorong mobil ke tepi jalan dan memanggil derek.

"Mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku akan terpaksa pergi dengan menggunakan taksi." Keluhnya sambil menikmati sarapan buatan Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin juga itu artinya kau harus berhenti pergi jalan – jalan dan menghabiskan uang." Sela Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mendengus pelan. Kyungsoo tau bagaimana mobil dan Luhan yang seakan tidak bisa dipisahkan, terlebih lagi Luhan yang tidak begitu suka menggunakan taksi di Seoul atau sebenarnya dimanapun. Luhan adalah salah satu orang yang anti dengan kendaraan umum. Dia pernah mengatan bahwa dia merasa tidak aman jika mengendarai kendaraan umum.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku menawarkan diriku sebagai supir pribadimu sampai mobilmu kembali?"

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar menatapnya. "Seluruh cintaku."

Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng dan hendak bangkit dari kursinya tapi Luhan dengan cepat langsung menahannya. "Jika kau menjadi supirku, aku akan menjadi asistenmu. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengumum bibirnya, menahan senyuman. "Seperti pembantu?" Ekspresi Luhan langsung turun, bibirnya kembali tertarik ke bawah.

"Apapun itu istilahnya." Jawabnya singkat seakan sudah tidak perduli.

Kyungsoo tertawa cukup keras melihat Luhan yang seakan pasrah dengan julukan barunya. "Aku bercanda Lu, kau bisa memakai mobilku jika mau. Kau tau sendiri aku tidak pernah keluar rumah selain ke kafe. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau yang menjadi supirnya." Ujar Kyungsoo di sela – sela tawanya.

Luhan langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan menghujani pipinya dengan ciuman. Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa mencoba untuk menghentikan sahabatnya itu. "I love you I love you I love you I love you." Luhan tidak bisa berhenti dan terus menghujani pipinya dengan ciuman, Kyungsoo yakin kalau sekarang pipinya penuh dengan bekas lipstik Luhan.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka pergi berbelanja. Menyusuri tempat – tempat perbelanjaan di Seoul dari myeondong sampai gangnam. Mereka mungkin bukan _chebol_ (orang kaya) tapi setidaknya mereka masih mampu untuk berbelanja di beberapa butik ternama.

"Setelah ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Luhan saat mereka baru saja keluar dari salah satu butik dengan aksen modern itu.

"Bagaiman dengan makan siang dan ice cream?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai bersemangat tapi Luhan langsung menggeleng, merangkul tangannya untuk kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

"Kita akan makan siang tapi tidak untuk ice cream. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu makan ice cream kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit Soo."

"Tapi..."

Luhan tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuknya menyelesaikan kalimat, akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Luhan berjalan dengan percaya diri, seakan dia sudah tau setiap sudut jalanan padat pengunjung ini. Kyungsoo penasaran sudah berapa kali Luhan mengunjungi tempat ini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu tempat makan yang berada di sudut kota. Sulit sekali untuk mengingat jalannya karena beberapa kali mereka berbelok jalan dan masuk ke jalan – jalanan sempit. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Luhan menemukan tempat makan seperti ini.

Mereka sampai di sana saat langit berubah jingga. Terlalu sore untuk dikatakan makan siang dan terlalu dini untuk dikatakan makan malam. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan wanita saat mereka berbelanja, terkadang mereka lupa akan waktu.

Kyungsoo terkesima saat dia pertama kali sampai di restoran ini. Dari luar dia bisa melihat bagaimana suasana yang terasa begitu nyaman, dengan aksen kayu yang dominan dan warna – warna pastel yang lucu membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkesima. Dia tidak pernah nemenukan tempat seperti ini di Korea sebelumnya.

Suara kerincing bel menyambut kedatangan mereka, seorang pelayang tersenyum ramah dan berbicara pada Luhan sementara dia sibuk membaca tulisan – tulisan dalam pigura yang digantung memenuhi dinding dengan cat warna biru pastel itu.

Mereka memilih meja yang masih kosong di samping ruangan, berdekatan dengan sebuah jendela kayu bercat putih yang sengaja di buka lebar. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang saat langit yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi gelap. Tak salah kalau perutnya terus berbunyi.

Dia membiarkan Luhan memilih makan malamnya kali ini. Dia tidak terlalu familiar dengan menu yang disajikan, terlalu beresiko untuk mencoba menu – menu yang ada ketika keadaan perutnya yang sudah kelaparan ini.

"Setelah ini kita pulang?" tanya Luhan sesaat setelah pelayan pergi dengan pesanan mereka. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, dia tidak memiliki rencana lain setelah ini namun dia juga tidak ingin cepat – cepat sampai di rumah. Toh di rumah dia akan kembali sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan ice cream?" tanya Kyungsoo mengusulkan sebuah ide. Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya hanya mengerling, pura – pura tidak mendengar usulannya. Dia sudah sembuh dari sebulan yang lalu tapi teman – temannya seakan tidak pernah memberikan dia kesempatan untuk kembali menikmati ice cream bahkan untuk satu jilatan sekalipun. Kyungsoo mulai berpikir apakah ini bentuk dari rasa perhatian mereka atau teman – temannya itu memang senang membuat Kyungsoo menderita?

"Untuk kali ini saja," Ujar Luhan beberapa saat kemudian. Kyungsoo merasa harus memastikan kalua barusan itu bukan hanya bayangannya saja. "Aku tau sesuatu menganggu pikiranmu. Jadi untuk kali ini saja." Tambahnya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tau hanya kau yang kumiliki."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya sama – sama terkekeh. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia pergi keluar, menghabiskan waktu di sudut cafe atau restoran bersama Luhan, membicarakan banyak hal, menggosipkan ini itu dan tertawa bersama. Semenjak dia berada di Korea semuanya seakan tak lagi sama, atau memang semuanya tak akan pernah sama.

Kyungsoo menggulung rambutnya asal, meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh menyentuh lehernya yang lengket. Dia menatap layar ponselnya yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Memastikan kalau wajahnya masih terkendali, walau bagaimanapun dia masih harus menjaga penampilannya. Terlebih lagi dia berada di kawasan orang – orang yang akan menilai dirimu dari bagaimana kau berpenampilan. Gaya rambut, make up, pakaian, sepatu bahkan caramu berjalan.

Dia hampir melempar ponselnya saat benda itu tiba – tiba bergetar. _Oh god._ Sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari nomor yang tak dia kenal. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening membuka pesan itu.

 _Hi Kyungsoo. Ini aku, Baekhyun. Aku mendapat nomormu dari ponsel Jongin, aku harap kau tidak keberatan. Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku bicarakan. Seandainya kau punya waktu, apa kita bisa bertemu?_

Kerutan dikeningnya semakin kentara setelah dia membaca pesan itu. Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponselnya pada Luhan yang terlihat penasaran, membiarkan wanita itu ikut membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirimkan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" tanya Luhan masih menatap ponsel di tangannya.

"Aku pikir dia sedang bersama Jongin sekarang."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, mengernyit heran. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa kemungkinan mengapa Baekhyun mengirimnya pesan singkat. Dia sudah berusaha berpikir positif tapi pikiran – pikiran negatif itu seakan memdominasi, salah satu yang paling dia takutkan adalah...

"Apa dia ingin kau dan Jongin berpisah?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata saat Luhan baru saja mengutarakan kemungkinan terburuk yang singgah dalam benaknya. Bagaimana jika memang Baekhyun menginginkan Jongin sepenuhnya? Bagaimana jika wanita itu memintanya untuk menceraikan Jongin? Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada ayahnya dan Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika kakaknya tau semua sandiwara ini?

"Kyungsoo..." Luhan memanggilnya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku memanggilmu berulang kali," Luhan mendengus pelan menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan tak suka. "Kau ingin aku menelphonenya?"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi dan segera menyabar ponselnya dari tangan Luhan, sebelum sahabatnya melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan. "Tidak perlu," Selanya cepat kembali duduk di kursi. "Biarkan kita dengar apa yang diinginkannya."

"Bahkan jika dia menginginkan Jongin?" sergah Luhan yang mulai kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum lesu. "Sejak awal Jongin memang miliknya bukan?"

Luhan menatapnya kehabisan kata – kata. Memang dari sejak awal mereka bersama bukan? Bahkan sebelum dia datang menawarkan diri menjadi istrinya dengan sekelumit perjanjian yang membawa nama keluarga. Kyungsoo seharusnya tau kalau suatu hari ini akan terjadi, hari dimana Baekhyun sadar kalau hubungan diantara mereka bertiga tidak akan pernah berjalan mulus. Pasti akan ada salah satu yang harus tersakiti. Dan Kyungsoo harusnya tau kalau dia akan menjadi pihak yang tersakiti itu.

 _Tentu saja. Aku sedang makan malam bersama Luhan. Jika kau ingin bergabung, kau bisa datang kesini._

Kyungsoo menekan tombol send setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan ponselnya, memilih kalimat yang terdengar biasa. Sejurus kemudian pesan baru masuk, balasan dari Baekhyun.

 _Terima kasih. Aku harap Luhan tidak keberatan karena mengganggu acara makan malam kalian. Bisa kau kirim alamat restorannya?"_

Kyungsoo mengirimkan alamat tempat restoran dimana dia berada dan dengan cepat menjejalkan benda itu kembali ke dalam tas. Luhan dihadapannya masih memandangnya dengan kesal dan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Jangan katakan kau mengajaknya bertemu disini?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda. "Bisakah kau bersikap egois, sedikit saja?" tanya Luhan cukup untuk kembali mengehentikan pergerakan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sesaat, merendam segala emosi yang tiba – tiba saja membuncah didadanya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Lu, aku tidak bisa menyakiti mereka."

"Tapi kau membiarkan mereka menyakitimu, apa kau pikir itu adil?"

"Aku-" Kyungsoo tiba bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan menunggumu di mobil. Aku tidak mau berbubah emosi melihat semua drama hidupmu." Luhan bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo menatap makan malam Luhan yang belum sempat habis dan merasa sangat bersalah karna membuat sahabatnya itu pergi begitu saja. Tapi disisi lain Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai pilihan, dia tidak bisa beriskap egois seperti yang diinginkan Luhan.

Akhirnya dia melanjutkan makan malamnya sendiri walau Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apapun dilidahnya, seakan semuanya berubah menjadi hambar, tanpa rasa.

"Kyungsoo?" Seseorang memanggil namanya tak lama kemudian. Tepat ketika seorang pelayan membereskan mejanya. Dia menengok kesamping dan menemukan Baekhyun sudah berada disampingnya.

Seperti biasa Baekhyun terlihat bergitu rapi dengan blazer marsala yang dipadukan dengan rok pencil selutut yang membuatnya terlihat ramping. Dia sempurna. Oh-berapa kali Kyungsoo harus mengakuinya?

"Duduklah." Ujar Kyungsoo memberikan wanita itu senyuman hangat. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan sambil meletakan tasnya diatas meja.

"Aku pikir kau bersama Luhan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab. "Ya, dia pergi terlebih dahulu untuk membeli beberapa hal yang terlupakan." Jawabnya mencari – cari alasan. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Luhan pergi karna tak ingin bertemu dengannya. "Ngomong – ngomong aku pikir kau akan makan malam bersama Jongin. Tadi pagi dia mengatakan kalau dia akan makan malam bersamamu." Ucapnya hati – hati.

Ekspresi Baekhyun yang tadinya ramah kini berubah menjadi kaku, senyum hangat dibibirnya kini hilang. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir.

"Berbicara soal Jongin, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan bersamamu."

Kyungsoo menenal ludahnya. Tanpa sadar dia mencengkram bagian bawah roknya.

"Aku ingin kau..."

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hallo. It's been a long time without you my friend. Lolz**

 **Maaf karna setelah sekian lama menghilang, akhirnya author dapat kembali membawa cerita ini ke FFN. Kesibukan menjadi seorang mahasiswa sepertinya tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri, setidaknya itu yang saya rasakan. Tolong dimaklumi.**

 **Mungkin kalian harus baca chapter – chapter sebelumnya karena sudah lupa bagaimana alur cerita ini, jadi saya hanya bisa minta maaf sebesar – besarnya karna membuat kalian menunggu. Oh- saya tau menunggu memang mengesalkan tapi apa yang bisa saya lakukan ketika hampir seluruh waktu saja dirampas oleh kegiatan – kegiatan yang seakan tak pernah berhenti.**

 **Untuk yang terakhir, terima kasih karena masih setia menunggu FF ini dan terima kasih banyak karena telah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan komentar di kolom review. Juga terima kasih pada mereka yang selalu hadir menyapa saya di kotak pesan, twitter ataupun askfm. Salam hangat untuk kalian semua.**

 **See you on the next chapter**

 **Bye**

 **xoxo**


End file.
